I Wish I May
by Celestial Night
Summary: [SetoSerenity] What happens when the little fairy Shizuka grants a boy named Seto the wrong wish? And what happens when the wish turns out to be irreversible?
1. It Started With A Simple Wish

I Wish I May

Hello everybody! I'm Celestial Night, and, basically, I'm trying to write a halfway decent SxS fic!

"Really And Truly" needs..._work_, to put it lightly. It hasn't been deleted, but it has been discontinued. I'll hopefully get back to it soon, if not, to all of you "Really And Truly" fans: Sorry!

Thanks to all those who reviewed for "Really And Truly"'s AN!

**pisces071: **Thanks for your encouragement! I'm not sure what exactly I'm gonna revise yet, but I have to do something with the plot....LOL I decided that I'm not gonna delete the fic, but it's discontinued for now.

**Cherry Arrow: **_:Runs away and hides: _Thanks for the Seto/Kisara link, but you seemed so mad at me in that last review. I truly need to change "Really And Truly"-It needs help! :) Hopefully, you'll like this fic better! I'm not gonna delete my other fic, but it is discontinued for now. You're the one who asked me to update this fic in your review....So, I decided to listen. You deserve a thank you!

**v son sayian: **Thanks for your optimism! You live in Illinois? Like near the Chicago or something? LOL .

**kikoken: **I decided not to delete my other fic, but it needs work so it has been discontinued for now. Good luck with your, what is it...50 Seto/Serenity fics! I am positive that they'll succeed much better than my other ficcy...

**Kaiba-Angel: **I'm sorry if I caused some calamity for you...I'm not gonna delete the fic, but it's been discontinued for now. n.n

**MistressMoonDemon: **Your new fic's back up, right? Well, best of luck with that fic, and I know that you'll do well! And as for the other fic, it hasn't been deleted, but it has been discontinued temporarily! .

Anyway, I've had this idea for awhile, and I think it's pretty good, but you guys are the one who will give me the true answer to that.

¢¾¢¾¢¾¢¾¢¾¢¾¢¾¢¾¢¾¢¾¢¾¢¾¢¾¢¾¢¾¢¾¢¾¢¾¢¾¢¾¢¾¢¾¢¾¢¾¢¾¢¾¢¾¢¾¢¾¢¾¢¾¢¾¢¾¢¾¢¾¢¾¢¾¢¾¢¾¢¾

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

They were standing in the pasture in front of Anzu's mansion. All three of the fairies-in-training, Anzu, her cousin from her father's side, Shizuka, and her cousin from her mother's side, Mai.

Mai impatiently put her nose up in the air; she folded her arms swiftly, and she started clicking her purple wand against her elbow. Anzu scowled as she looked upon her cousin.

"Mai, believe me when I say that I can create houses. It just takes a bit of preparation for I'm no master, yet," Anzu explained as she gripped the red wand in her hand harder. In response to her cousin, Mai simply opened one eye, expectantly glanced at Anzu, and then quickly shut her eye again.

"Come on, Anzu! You can show her the pretty houses that you can create!" Shizuka cheered her cousin on. (Shizuka had much respect for her cousin Anzu, for Anzu had been a big sister for her, literally. You see, Shizuka had been told that she was an orphan--ever since the age of two, and that her Auntie Kijin and her daughter Anzu were the only living relatives she had....Even though Shizuka was only related to Kijin because of her late uncle who was Anzu's father...........But, can you keep a secret? [What Anzu _never_ let Shizuka know was that Shizuka's parents were two of the most powerful fairies that roamed the grounds of the Fairy World. But don't worry: They were kind faeries!])

So, let's Recap quickly: Orphaned since infancy, Shizuka has been living with her cousin, Anzu, and her Aunty Kijin. Anzu's father was the only living relative that Shizuka had, but tragically, he passed away. So Kijin and Anzu are as close to relatives as Shizuka has.

Anzu, who was ten-years-old, told her cousin Mai, who was of the same age, that she could create large villas with a fast whoosh of her wand. Mai did not believe her, maybe that's why she had her eyes lowered in annoyance, growing impatient with every moment that Anzu wasted on stalling.

"Well?" Mai asked as she stomped on some grass that was beneath her feet, her voice getting louder. "I thought you said that you could create houses with a single swish of your wand, but all I see are green pastures." Mai looked at her lilac wand that had atop it a lovely pair of pewter angel wings that were carved as if ready to take flight. She was a bit older than Anzu, and for her to believe that Anzu could, before her, create large villas with a single movement of her wand was going to take a lot of convincing.

"Shhhh!" Shizuka beckoned Mai as she put a finger up to her sealed lips. "Anzu needs to concentrate!" Mai angrily rolled her eyes.

Anzu shut her eyes tightly. All she needed was a moment of silence so that she could be ready to concentrate her mind to perform such a magical task.

"Okay," Anzu said as she opened her eyes and surveyed the pastures in front of her. "I'm ready." And with that said, Mai watched her with an amused look, and Serenity's eyes brightened to see Anzu present such a feat. Anzu took her tomato red wand, that had a glass, eight-pointed star resting upon it, and she promptly drew a straight, vertical line in midair while chanting:

_"Tall like a mountain and stunning like a mare, I want a grand villa to appear right there!"_

Mai's mouth hung slightly open as she saw, before her two radiating eyes, a house build itself less than three meters in front of her. It started off as a large box of wood, then the wood structure added to itself and its complexity. Soon, wires started entangling themselves within the wood, and pipes started to adjoin as well. Mai rapidly rubbed her eyes to make sure that she was seeing correctly.

Anzu seemed quite proud for she carried on her face a fulfilled smirk. Crossing her arms and to survey the making of the villa satisfyingly, she couldn't help but mumble an inaudible, "I told you, Mai."

Shizuka seemed more proud than Anzu to see a work unravel in front of her eyes. She was filled with joy because never had she seen her cousin summon anything so massive before. Her eyes were glistening when she saw the now 28 foot tall mansion paint itself with a light coating of beige and sprinkle itself with a dusting of rocks to give it a hearty feel.

"I saw it," Mai breathed as she blinked frantically, "But I still can't believe it..."

"Anzu, that's the prettiest house you ever built!" Shizuka cried as she stared at the beautiful dwelling, basking in the sunlight to almost add to its already elegant appeal.

"Wow...." Anzu gasped. Even she had not predicted that her villa would come out so beautifully. "Well, Mai," she snapped as she turned her head to her gaping cousin, "I believe you owe me an apology."

"I owe you nothing," Mai explained as the fairy wings on her back started to twitch. "No fairy in their right mind would ever believe that a ten-year-old concocted...**that**. I don't owe you an apology for thinking logically." Mai's fairy wings started to move fervently as she started to hover a few feet in the air. Her wings, using direction controls from her mind, flew her the three meters to the villa that was standing right in front of her.

When Mai hovered herself over to the villa, she set her feet down firmly on the ground and touched the villa just to make sure that it was real,.

"It's no hologram, Mai. You didn't believe me when I said that I could conjure up a grand villa, and now that you've seen me do it, it's only fair that you give me an apology," Anzu explained as she flew herself over to the side of Mai.

Mai looked at the villa more thoroughly, and she ignored Anzu as she flew herself over to the back of the villa.

"You owe me an apology!" Anzu screamed as she hovered herself behind Mai.

Shizuka watched this scene helplessly. She still couldn't believe that Anzu had done such a wonderful performance of magic! She could only hope that Anzu was going to teach her how to do such amazing things!

"Ooooooooo, you're in for it now...." Shizuka heard Mai say from behind the villa.

Confused, Shizuka decided to investigate what Mai was talking about. So, her wings started to twitch a bit, and she started to slightly hover in the air. In a few seconds' time, Shizuka was off to see what exactly was behind the villa.

¢¾¢¾¢¾¢¾¢¾¢¾¢¾¢¾¢¾¢¾¢¾¢¾¢¾¢¾¢¾¢¾¢¾¢¾¢¾¢¾¢¾¢¾¢¾¢¾¢¾¢¾¢¾¢¾¢¾¢¾¢¾¢¾¢¾¢¾¢¾¢¾¢¾¢¾¢¾¢¾

Shizuka landed herself right beside Mai when she finally arrived behind the villa. She saw Mai, now, with a sly smirk on her face, and it was Anzu who was biting her nails nervously, with her wand trembling in her other hand. The thing was, they were both staring downwards at the ground, so Shizuka decided to follow their stares.

Frankly, if Shizuka was in Anzu's position right now, she would've bitten off her nails and tremble with fear as well. You see, on the ground of the villa's property, there lay a head. A large, statue head to be exact. It was apparently broken of from the rest of the statue for it had a crumbling neckline, and all three of the girls were very familiar with the statue.

"Is that.....Aunty Kijin's statue head on the ground?" Shizuka asked as her face became a sort of confused scowl.

"Ya think?" Mai answered. "Oh Anzu, Aunty is going to be very displeased," Mai sang in a you-got-in-trouble voice.

"Mai, be quiet. I can fix this. There's nothing magic can't fix," Anzu mumbled as she shakily pointed her want to the villa. "Observe," She ordered.

_"Lovely as it may be, it will always find a place in my heart as dear, but please make this stunning villa disappear!"_

Anzu chanted her little spell, and in an instant, the villa vanished with a red wind. The villa faded just as quickly as it had appeared. Anzu was glad that the house was gone, but when she saw what lay under the massive estate, she stopped breathing for a second.

But before Shizuka could actually get a good look at what lay under the villa, Mai started shrieking with excitement, and Anzu seemed to have been consumed by darkness.

"I'm gonna tell Aunty Kijin!" Mai exclaimed as she started flicking her wings. And before Anzu could object, Mai was off like a bullet, racing towards Shizuka and Anzu's house that was sitting atop of a hill in the not too far distance.

"No Mai, don't!" Anzu screamed as she almost instantly started hovering and dashed her way after Mai.

"Tell Aunty what?" Shizuka asked but received no answer. So Shizuka decided to look at what was below the villa, and she gave thanks that she wasn't Anzu. What Anzu had brilliantly done was place the villa on top of a large, nine feet tall, off-white colored granite statue that was a jewel in Aunty Kijin's eyes. It _was_ a statue of a beautiful girl dressed in several layers of sheer robes. But _now_, it was nothing more than gravel that was smothered by the massive villa. All that obviously reminded kind of intact of the statue was the head that had, somehow, been ripped apart by the villa but not smushed.

As Shizuka wondered how the villa could've taken the head off of the statue but not have clobbered it, she remembered that Mai was at the moment racing Anzu to get her into trouble.

"Ooooooooo, Anzu's in for it now," Shizuka nervously squeaked as she prepared her wings to fly to the mansion.

¢¾¢¾¢¾¢¾¢¾¢¾¢¾¢¾¢¾¢¾¢¾¢¾¢¾¢¾¢¾¢¾¢¾¢¾¢¾¢¾¢¾¢¾¢¾¢¾¢¾¢¾¢¾¢¾¢¾¢¾¢¾¢¾¢¾¢¾¢¾¢¾¢¾¢¾¢¾¢¾

Shizuka arrived inside the parlor of the house just in time to hear Kijin tell Anzu what she saw.

"Yes, I saw the villa," she explained as she patted Anzu on her head in a congratulatory manner. Mai looked as though she were bubbling with impatience to speak, but respectfully held her tongue when an adult was still busy talking. "It was a beautiful villa, but I only saw it for a split-second because I was summoning cookies for you girls when I happened to look out the window," She explained as she pointed to the tray of moist cookies resting on the parlor table.

"But Aunty Kijin!" Mai said impatiently as Shizuka appeared right beside her.

"Mai?" Kijin responded.

Anzu's face grew pink with anxiousness as she saw Mai smile. "Uhh...Mother, Mai was only going to say that the villa wasn't all that pretty--that's why I had to take it down," Anzu hastily supplied as she tried to the best of her ability to cut Mai off.

"It was much too big, in a gaudily manner. And because it was so big, it was also too heavy, but your granite statue knows that better than we do," Mai explained as she beamed with pride.

"I hate you," Anzu spat at Mai, "It's that simple. I really do."

"Anzu!" Kijin scolded, "Now Mai, excuse Anzu and what were you saying again?" Kijin asked anxiously as soon as the word "statue" triggered some not so happy thoughts.

But Anzu and Mai were locked in a staring contest where Mai simple smirked, and Anzu just threw at Mai glares of evil that were just flowing with malice. Both girls had their wands locked ready in their hands.

"Mai! Anzu! What's going on?"

"You are the **worst **cousin I have! You are a traitor, you weasel!" Anzu barked.

"Well, I wouldn't be a traitor if you were smart enough not to place your _grand villa _on top of Aunty Kijin's favorite statue!"

"Liar! You didn't have to tell!"

"Idiot!"

"Jerk!"

"Nuts for brains!"

"Creep!"

"Dimwit!"

"Evil!"

"You can't even _spell_ evil!"

"Can too!"

"Can not!"

"Can too!"

"Can not!"

"Can too!"

"Can not!"

"Shizuka!" Kijin cried as she looked to the only girl who didn't have a bitter expression upon her face. "What are they yelling about?" She desperately asked as Shizuka looked down to her feet.

"Umm....well...Umm...Anzu accidentally-"

"Anzu accidentally placed her large house on your statue, Aunty Kijin," Mai explained as Anzu gave her the sharpest look that Shizuka had ever seen.

"Mai?" Kijin asked with confusion on her face, "What did Anzu do to my statue?"

"Nothing! Mai's just joking, right Mai?" Anzu asked nervously as Mai solemnly shook her head.

"It's really tragic, Aunty Kijin. But Anzu-better yet, her house-crushed your statue," Mai explained with a serious look on her face.

"Oh dear lord...." Kijin mumbled as a tornado of light purple sprinkles consumed her, and, within a few seconds, she was gone. No doubt she had gone to investigate, what Mai described as if she was talking about a murder, her "crushed" statue.

And as Shizuka nervously glanced out the windows, a light blue covering surrounded the whole house. Think of it as Kijin's way of keeping the children out of anymore destructive danger.

"She put a dome around the house to keep us in," Anzu angrily hissed, "And it's all your fault!" She screeched at Mai.

"MY fault?" Mai asked as the wand in her hand started to let out a few sparks. "I was simply doing the right thing by telling Aunty Kijin that you destroyed her statue."

"You didn't have to tell her. I could've fixed it with a magic charm!"

Mai was spilt-seconds away from shrieking back at Anzu, but it just so happened that a large, smoky, rectangular-shaped screen appeared inside of the parlor.

It was big, and it scared Mai a bit, but Anzu and Shizuka were very well used to this screen, and they were surprised at Mai's behavior toward it.

"What is that?" Mai asked as she backed away from the screen that was now consuming the whole wall.

"You don't know? Doesn't your family have an Inclination VDT?" Anzu asked with a surprised look on her face. "The Inclination VDT shows wishes from across the world. Every adult fairy has one, and this one belongs to my mother. The Inclination VDT displays the wishes that the Parliament of Magic thinks my mom can grant, like-"

"I know what an Inclination VDT is, stupid," Mai explained, "It's just that your Inclination VDT is ugly."

"Ugly?" Shizuka asked, surprised.

"Yeah. See, my family's VDT is like round, and it's in the shape of a heart. It's really pretty, and it's not gray and dull. My family's VDT changes colors every minute. I don't like yours."

"Nobody asked you," Anzu snapped as she started looking at the VDT's screen. "Look, according to this, there's a wish that needs to be granted in Japan." Mai scowled.

"What does the wish say?--I mean, what does the wish ask?" Shizuka asked as she looked at the VDT's world map that had a red, glowing dot over Japan on it.

"Monitor, display the wish," Anzu ordered the VDT, and instantly, the computer zoomed into Japan, and a map of the city of Domino was revealed. The computer continued to zoom farther into the city, until it came to a busy neighborhood, and from that neighborhood it went to a block. From that block, it went to an orphanage, and that's when the screen went black.

"Is it broken?" Mai asked, staring with a confused expression on as she looked at the black screen.

"Just watch," Shizuka said as she pointed a finger to the screen, that was now printing letters onto itself. "Look what it spelled out!" Shizuka cried:

**Country: Japan**

City: Domino

Location: Orphanage

Wish: An orphaned boy wishes for a human friend.

"Your VDT's rather vague," Mai said. "My family's VDT would've given the planet, the continent, then the country, then the city-state, state, province, etc., then it would've given a county, if possible, and then it would give a town, street, and the exact name of the location of the wish."

"That was a waste of breath," Anzu retorted, "Nobody cares. I didn't listen, and Shizuka's too busy gawking at the screen to pay attention to you."

"It's so sad," Shizuka breathed, "I mean...The poor boy's an orphan and all he wants is a human friend."

"That's an easy wish," Anzu snapped. "I could grant it if I wanted to."

"Oh yeah? Then I dare you to go to Japan and grant that wish."

"No way! You're just trying to get me into deeper trouble. Why don't you go and grant that wish?"

"Because I'm not the one bragging that I can grant the wish."

"I wasn't bragging; I was simply declaring a fact. Can _you_ grant that wish?"

"Of course I can."

"Then go to Japan and grant that wish."

"Suppose I don't wanna."

"Then I don't believe that you can grant the wish."

"SHUT UP!" Shizuka screamed just before Mai opened her mouth. "I hope Aunty gets back soon because I really want her to grant that wish. It's so sad: All that little boy wants is a friend."

"It's not sad; it's corny," Anzu snickered.

"Shizuka," Mai said as she looked to the girl with sadness in her eyes, "Can _you_ grant that wish?"

"No...." Anzu laughed. "All that Shizuka can conjure up is a stupid little puppy. It's the only thing that her useless wand can do. The ONLY thing. And you should see this puppy, it's hideous! It's like this big, [Anzu held her hands apart about eight inches] and it's mostly white with these disgusting brown splotches covering random spots on it. It really is ugly. You'll get a good laugh when you see it."

"My puppy isn't ugly," Shizuka cried, "I think it's cute."

"Well I think it's revolting," Anzu explained. "Really, Shizuka, you should learn other magic tricks by now."

"But Aunty says that I'm developing at a normal fairy rate!"

"Really, Shizuka! I mean an eight-year-old fairy can grant nothing more than a puppy for a wish?" Mai asked with a false appalled tone. "Anzu's actually right when she says that you must improve."

"Mai! I don't think she's getting our clues!" Anzu exclaimed. _Anzu had an idea...._

"What clues?" Mai asked as her eyes went to Anzu. "I don't understand."

"She's not understanding that the reason Mom left us here all alone was because she **knew** that there was a wish coming." Anzu walked over to Shizuka and gave her a loving smile.

"Oh..." Mai mumbled. She had started to realize what Anzu was up to, and, frankly, she liked this idea. "Yes, Shizuka! Don't you see? Your Aunty wanted to make sure that you saw that wish!"

"Why?" Shizuka asked, backing away, feeling uncomfortable around her cousins.

"Shizuka! Don't you see? It's time for your test!" Anzu exclaimed as she hugged Shizuka with a joyful smile on.

"Uh-huh, all eight-year-old faeries have to go through it!" Mai exclaimed, like Anzu.

"What test?" Shizuka asked, actually feeling suspicious toward her cousins for the first time in her life.

"It's a test in which you prove to your guardian that you can grant wishes!" Mai said happily.

"And today, Shizuka, you're going to Domino," Anzu said as she hugged her younger cousin harder.

"Are you sure?" Shizuka asked, eyeing her cousins with extreme doubt.

"Would we lie to you?" Mai asked as forced tears started glossing her eyes. "Aunty Kijin obviously sent that wish to use as your....test!"

"And I think the first part of your test is gonna be how to leave this dome," Anzu explained. "But we can help you with that."

"Aunty never lets us leave her dome without permission," Shizuka reminded.

"Must we remind you that this is a test? You're supposed to leave the dome!"

Mai cleared her throat, secretly telling Anzu to let go of Shizuka and talk to her.

"Now, all we need is to combine our forces and use a powerful incantation to get you out of this dome, Shizuka," Mai explained as Anzu joined her side. "So, you stand perfectly still while Anzu and I point our wands to you and send you to Domino to grant that boy his wish for a friend."

"Ummm....I really don't think that Aunty would want me to leave the dome. I mean, shouldn't we ask her about this first?"

Mai looked impatiently at Shizuka, Anzu mimicked.

"We told you that this was a test. Now stand still. Mai? Can you come up with an incantation?" Anzu asked. "And it has to be a pretty one if we want to send a fairy child to Earth," she explained.

Shizuka started backing up a bit for she seriously did not like this "test" that they were talking about. With a quick glance at the window, she noticed Kijin trying different spells to make all the little gravel that was the statue to come back together into one piece. But all efforts, obviously, were futile.

"Really, guys..." Shizuka said as she felt the parlor wall behind her.

"Honestly Shizuka! Stand still!" Mai ordered with her wand pointing strictly at Shizuka's feet. Immediately, light purple shackles started growing out of the ground beneath Shizuka, and growing so fast, Shizuka had not time to fly away before they had enclosed her feet.

"Mai! What are you doing?!"

"Are you scared, Shizuka?" Anzu asked. "There's no reason to be. All you need to do is grant the wish, and then you'll automatically be transported back here. We're only gonna send you t-"

"I've got an incantation!" Mai exclaimed as she looked from Anzu to Shizuka. "But I think we'll both need to quickly point our wands to Shizuka like so, and I have to say it loudly and clearly if we want to get her out of this dome. And don't forget to repeat the incantation after me with a lot of force. It's gonna take a lot of magic to transport Shizuka out of Aunty Kijin's dome."

"If I've done anything wrong, I'm sorry but **please don't do this!!!**"

"Ok, then say the incantation already," Anzu ordered when she had her wand sharply pointing to the frightened Shizuka.

"Please don't," Shizuka begged as tears began to heavily blur her vision. It was at this moment that she desperately prayed that she could do some other magic rather than make a puppy appear.

"Alright," Mai whispered, "And don't worry Shizuka, this won't hurt a bit:

_"Glistening like a river stone at a rainbow's end, send little Shizuka to that Japanese orphan in Domino that wishes for a friend!"_

**"No, no, please don't!"**

**_"Glistening like a river stone at a rainbow's end, send little Shizuka to that Japanese orphan in Domino that wishes for a friend!"_**

And as Mai and Anzu enunciated every syllable of their spell, Anzu's and Mai's wands started glowing vividly. Shizuka felt a bit light-headed as a disgusting colored cloud of purple and red starting forming at her feet. It started to crawl up her body. Her legs were now being eaten by this cloud. Slowly, her waist was being consumed. The cloud was now slithering up to her torso, and she could hear the echoing laughter of her cousins. She couldn't see them well for dust from this savage cloud had started to blow into her eyes, and as she felt the cloud consume her head, the last thing she remembered screaming was

**"AUNTY KIJIN!!!" __**

¢¾¢¾¢¾¢¾¢¾¢¾¢¾¢¾¢¾¢¾¢¾¢¾¢¾¢¾¢¾¢¾¢¾¢¾¢¾¢¾¢¾¢¾¢¾¢¾¢¾¢¾¢¾¢¾¢¾¢¾¢¾¢¾¢¾¢¾¢¾¢¾¢¾¢¾¢¾¢¾

"I hate this place. It smells bad, its food tastes bad, the people are bad......" The little Seto sighed as he thought of his unlucky misfortune to end up at this mental asylum. He was sitting on a small cement bench in a secluded corner of the orphanage's playground. He liked this place for nobody could see him complain to himself, and the tall bushes around the bench made it impossible for the counselors at the orphanage to "observe" Seto. (They thought that he might be bottling up secret feelings on account of how unlucky he had been to lose both parents and end up at an orphanage.) 

Seto never really understood this. All the other kids were orphans, but the counselors always pinpointed him, and in their own way, they were the ones that isolated him from all the other children. They always assumed that they knew exactly what he was feeling, but Seto thought that upon this topic, the counselors combined knew as much as a brainless sloth.

Seto did have a hunch as to why the imbecilic counselors thought of him differently than they did of the other children. This thought depressed his mind often, but he had to admit it: He had no friends. __

Sure, he had Mokuba, but that was his brother. He would always stick with Mokuba no matter what, but he didn't have a boy his own age to play adventurous games with. He didn't have anybody to play tag with or to play a challenging game of chess with. Then again, he had to admit that he was pretty damn good at chess.

The boys at the orphanage he didn't like. They used Mokuba as a dodge ball whenever they played, and they made up a game in which Mokuba was supposed to be a human version of a punching bag. Because of this, Seto loathed the boys and defended Mokuba with all the righteousness he had in his heart. And because Seto defended Mokuba, the boys returned Seto's loathing with an equally strong force.

"I need a friend," he mumbled to himself so low it was as if he was trying to deny this fact to himself. "I really do-"

As he was kicking some dirt under the bench with his shoe, his sulking face looked up to see a disgusting blend of purple and red form before his very eyes. This...cloud as he recalled it, was starting to grow before his very eyes. And frankly, he didn't like this cloud.

Thinking quickly, he immediately thought of jumping off of the bench and running toward the orphanage, but he had no time for whatever that cloud was, it was starting to take shape. He was glued in a state of shock to that bench as he watched with flabbergasted eyes as this blend of purple and tomato red started to swivel around its center faster. Whatever that cloud was bringing, it'd be here soon.

And soon came much sooner than Seto had expected. It didn't take the time of a single blink of an eye for the cloud to start revealing a shape--a rough human shape. And this human started to appear from the head down.

It was a girl! Seto had deduced that much by the features of her fact that had started to appear through the cloud's dust. _It was fear that had kept him glued to the cement bench before, but now, it was astonishment that made him stay._

But like I said before, this was happening in split seconds. Seto was barely able to blink before he saw a full girl's silhouette appear right in front of him. And he watched with his mouth hung slightly open as he saw a little girl with waist-long auburn hair appear from the vanishing dust of the cloud.

He had never felt this way before, because for the first time in his life, he was startled. There was this girl--he had to admit, she _was_ a rather pretty girl--practically thrown onto the very ground before him by a cloud of hideous purple and red coloring. He guessed that she was a couple of years younger than him. She was lying on the ground, and her large hazel eyes were opened, but they were frantically looking around. Her little tear-stained face was showing signs of obvious distress. She had a very peculiar dress on. It was like a tutu, but it had several sheer layers of Easter pink and a soft sage green. She was grasping something-a stick, in Seto's mind-in her right hand rather indignantly. And this stick, whatever it was, had a pink bottom with three, golden stars aligned as if shooting from the sky, resting on the very tip of the stick.

_And as his eyes stared at her for a bit longer, he noticed these transparent flaps that very much resembled butterfly wings under her back. If he didn't know any better, he's say that those were wings...._

He was above her, and she was lying directly paralleled to the cement bench. His feet were so close to her face, that he could actually see his shoelaces flutter as she breathed on them.

**"WHO ARE YOU?" **He asked as he gathered his feet onto the bench. Whomever or whatever she was, Seto did not trust this girl who had almost literally appeared out of thin air.

But before the question even had time to settle into Shizuka's mind, she jolted herself upwards, and she finally had a good look of where she was. And frankly, she didn't like it.

She felt grass beneath her legs, and smelled other types of foliage from all around her. To her right she saw a semicircle made up of nothing but massive bushes. And as she turned her head to look to the left of her, she had to bite her tongue to keep from screaming. This..._boy_ was sitting on a bench a few inches above her head. He had these intimidating, icy blue eyes that sent a shiver down Shizuka's spine. But the way that this boy was looking at her.....It was like he considered her an alien, or that he truly despised her by the way he copied Anzu and Mai's pure hatred glares at each other.

Seeing this, Shizuka recklessly pushed herself backwards using her legs, and she managed to scoot herself away from this boy.

"WHO ARE YOU?" The boy asked again. He was obviously getting angered, and he had just realized that this little girl was _afraid_ of him. ****

Not a good thing on Shizuka's part.

_'Ok...ok....Anzu and Mai actually sent me here, so I guess I have to get myself away from here as quickly as possible. So to do that,' _Shizuka thought, remembering Anzu's words, _'All I have to do is grant this kid his cruddy wish. Simple enough!' _Shizuka felt sweat and a burning anxiousness arouse in her soft cheeks. She was really trying hard to diminish the true fear that she had within herself at the moment, but she had to stay focused...

"WHO _ARE_ YOU?" Seto asked in astonishment as he stared at this girl again. Those flaps on her back that he compared to butterfly wings, he realized, _were_attached to her back. And try as hard as he might to deny it to himself, he kept on thinking that those things were..._wings_.

Quickly, Shizuka lifted herself up, and stared with a false smile at the boy who was just about ready to attack her.

_'He's speaking Japanese, and he wants to know who I am. Ok, then, just grant the wish, Shizuka. Grant the stupid wish and you'll be transported back home!' _The interesting thing about Fairy Ears was that they could instantly translate any foreign language into Fairy Babble. So, it was quite easy for Shizuka to understand what the boy was saying.

**_"The quality of your wish lays in the way your determination proves itself." _**Those were words that Kijin had often repeated to Shizuka, and Shizuka knew that to grant a strong wish, all you needed to have was severe determination.

So, ignoring the angrily-asked questions of the boy, Shizuka remembered the last incantation that she had heard, and she decided to parodies it a little.

She held up the wand to the grass around the boy, and she could barely hold onto it with all the slipping it was doing because of her sweaty palms. But, she was outrageously determined to return herself back to the Fairy World, and she'd let nothing stand in her way. _But as determined as she was, she made one grave mistake:_

The tip of her wand, which was usually held up to the one you were casting the spell on, was pointed to herself.....

Shizuka heard the boy screaming things in the range of **"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" **and **"KEEP THAT DEMENTED STICK AWAY FROM ME!!!"**

"Shining like a moonstone and glistening with the light of a rainbow's end, give this orphaned boy a forever-lasting, HUMAN FRIEND!"

And the last things Shizuka remembered hearing were a few curses from the boy, and an incredible, ear-piercing **_BOOM!_**

()

()

()

()

()

()

()

()

()

()

"_:Groan: _Huh? What happened?" Shizuka found herself lying on the ground again, and she scowled as she felt a poking on her shoulder.

Her eyes didn't have to search too far until they came to a long branch jabbing into her upper left arm.

_'Where'd he get that branch from? Must've got it when I passed out, but **why **did I pass out?' _Shizuka asked herself as she saw Seto poke her with that annoying branch. Shizuka wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying about getting up and demanding an answer. Instead, she was more surprised to realize that she was still in the human world.

'_Why am I still here? Did I grant the wish wrong? How long have I been out?! Wait--how can he be able to hurt me?!' _As soon as Shizuka had asked herself this question, she once again jolted herself upwards.

You see, Humans couldn't touch Faeries. Whenever one human tried to even lay a finger on a fairy's skin, they'd feel nothing but cold air. A human touching a fairy was like a human grabbing wind. So...Then, why was _Seto able to touch Shizuka_?

Shizuka stood herself up again, and Seto withdrew his stick and mentioned something about him asking nicely one last time. But Shizuka had much more extreme matters to deal with right now...

"My wand?" She asked to no one in particular as she stared around herself, looking for the wand that she didn't feel in her hands.

**"ANSWER ME!" **Shizuka heard as she picked up her wand rather reluctantly off of the ground.

Shizuka was a bit confused because her wand didn't feel right. Instead of feeling smooth like the Silky Dogwood tree that it was carved out of, it felt cold and hard and nothing like what it was supposed to feel. And her wand's medallion, it felt cold and empty, not like the heavy gold that it was forged out of.

_'Oh...no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO! Fudge! I have to get out of here right away!' _She tried to send signals to fly, but all she got in return was a headache because her head was uselessly sending signals to do the impossible.

Shizuka couldn't fly, and this was strange because every fairy at infancy was taught to fly. So, naturally, she grabbed her back, and let out a small squeak at what she felt: Her wingless back.

She felt nothing where there were supposed to be wings, and it didn't take a genius to put it all together:

a) Seto, a _human_, was able to touch Shizuka, a _fairy_

b) Shizuka's wand felt different: It didn't feel the way it was supposed to feel

c) Shizuka couldn't fly because she had no wings

"Are you ever gonna answer me?" Seto asked as he put the branch up to Shizuka's face like he would hold up a kendo stick.

Shizuka felt her stomach turn and dropped her wand as she came to her realization. Feeling as if she was about to vomit, she clasped a hand above her mouth.

_"OH MY GOSH!" _She screamed with horror in her voice, _"I'M A...I'M A...I'M A HUMAN!!!"_

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Well..... Whaddya think? Good? Terrible? Delete ASAP?! 

I'll look forward to any constructive criticism! Don't worry, Mai and Anzu will get their punishments!

----------------------------------------------Celestial Night


	2. That Went A Little Wrong

Well, thanks for the **7** reviews. Don't I feel special!

**vendred13: **Yeah, Mai and Anzu are pretty mean, but they will get their rightful punishment! And you're right again, little Shizuka is being pulverized by her older cousins. LOL Thanks for the reviews!

**Yamiko Dartz's Girl: **Thanks! You think this fic is cute? Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!!! Sorry, I'm just a big fan of _Love and Lust in Ancient Egypt! _:)

**neoelite: **I'm glad that you think my new ficcy is original! Thanks for reviewing!

**MistressMoonDemon: **One of my favorite Authors and reviewer! Thanks for being the first person to review, and thanks for adding my new fic to favorites! .

**PinkStarz: **You think my fic's cute and original? Thanks! . That means a lot to me coming from you!

**Kikoken: **Sorry if the last chapter was long....Thanks for reviewing!

**Mysthique: **Thanks for liking my newest ficcy! LOL

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

"Wow," Mai said as she twirled her wand in her hand, "I can't believe that we actually got rid of her. I mean, we actually broke through Aunty Kijin's shield and sent a fairy to the Human world all by ourselves. I think that that's an accomplishment."

"Yeah, we _were_ good, weren't we?" Anzu asked as she looked through the parlor window, making sure that her mother stayed in place. "I wonder how Shizuka did with that wish."

"You don't think that she actually _tried_ to grant the wish, do you?"

"Ha! Even if she tried to grant that wish, it wouldn't have worked because all Shizuka can grant are those demented puppies. Remember Mai, the VDT said that the boy wanted a _human _friend."

"Still, I'm really curious to see how she's doing with that wish," Mai explained as she started fidgeting with her wand with excitement. "Hey, Anzu?"

"What?"

"Can we ask the Inclination VDT to show how Shizuka's doing? Please? I think I could use a good laugh."

Anzu bit her lip nervously. Everything that was displayed on the VDT was recorded, and what happened if one day Kijin found the recording of Shizuka unwillingly in the Human world?

"I don't know, Mai," Anzu answered, "I mean, you know how the VDT records every-"

"Didn't you know?" Mai interrupted as she started to trace her fingers around the VDT's numerous buttons. "The first minute of a VDT display is _never_ taped or documented in anyway."

"Really?" Anzu asked as she left the window, "You mean, we have a whole sixty seconds to watch a display without it being transcribed?"

"Yup," Mai said as she devilishly looked up at Anzu. "So, whaddya say?"

"I say yes! Those sixty seconds are fifty-nine too many for me!" Anzu exclaimed as she joined Mai in front of the VDT. "All I need is one simple glance....Computer! Display Shizuka immediately!"

And Mai and Anzu watched as the mapped screen became filled with trees and blue skies. But as they listened closely, the sounds of a young girl crying slowly started to unravel themselves.

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

_"I DON'T WANNA BE HUMAN! I WANNA GO HOME!" _Shizuka felt her stomach do cartwheels as warm tears started to drip down her face. 

She had this nasty metal tang in her mouth that made her whole body be overtaken by anxiety. For the first time in her life, Shizuka was tasting fear...

And although Seto still had serious doubt toward this..._girl_, he couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor thing. She was obviously scared, upset, and most likely lost by the way her muffled screams were shrieking, "I wanna go home!" So, he was a pretty decent human being, therefore he lowered the stick he had held up to her face and tried to ask one more time who she was.

"Who _are_ you?" He asked for the first time addressing her without all that startled anger in his voice. "You're not human....So _what_ are you?"

_'I wanna go home! I want Aunty Kijin! I don't WANNA be human!' _These were just a few of the many panicked thoughts that were spiraling around Shizuka's confused mind.

Seto, being once again naturally defensive, couldn't help but point that annoying stick back at the little Shizuka. He didn't mean to seem rude to her-well, actually, he didn't know _how_ to act in front of her-but every time he saw her, the sheer tutu she had on, the strange stick that she held in her hand, the wings he saw just minutes ago she had on her back....He just couldn't find the ability to trust her.

Shizuka's vision was being blurred by the warm mist of gathering tears when she heard a voice other than the sobs of her whimpering and the angered voice of the boy....

"Seto some of the boys said that they heard a noise----Excuse me, Miss--Seto, who's your new friend?"

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

Surprised was the best word to describe Anzu and Mai as they looked at the Inclination VDT, or better yet, as they looked at Shizuka.

Both their mouths were hung open, and they had to rub their eyes several times just to make sure that they were seeing correctly.

"Shizuka....Where...where...where are her wings?...." Mai asked as she severely squinted her eyes.

"I don't know, but her wand looks funny," Anzu answered as she turned her head to the side so she could make sure that it was no illusion that she was seeing. "And she's screaming, and that _human_ boy is poking her....Is that even possible?"

Mai turned her head sharply to Anzu. "We have to get her back here.... **now**," she ordered Anzu.

Anzu turned her head to look at Mai and idly nodded her head.

_"Cherry blossoms and things so amazing you have to say WOW, bring the fairy Shizuka back here NOW!"_

And the result of Anzu's spell was....

Well....

Nothing

"I don't understand," Anzu said slowly, "Why isn't Shizuka here?"

"Where is Shizuka?" Mai asked angrily as nothing appeared where Anzu pointed her wand to. "Move aside; I'll create an incantation."

_"Little and cute and skin soft like a teddy bear, make Shizuka appear right there!"_

And the result of Mai's spell was...

Well, to be honest...

Nothing

"WHAT?! _My _spell _didn't_ work? What did I do wrong? How could I have done something wrong--I'm ME!" Mai was more than shocked to see the result of her magic be nothing, let alone anything at all.

"Mai," Anzu called as she blankly stared at space in front of her, "I don't wanna rush to conclusions....But Shizuka has no wings, she's screaming 'I wanna go home', her wand looks funny, and I saw that human boy poke her with his wand-"

"Are you implying that Shizuka is a human?"

"No--well, yes, but my guess does make sense-"

"I personally don't care if it makes sense, but haven't you thought about what would happen if your mother found out?"

Anzu looked again at the VDT, gulping as she did so. "Mai, I don't even wanna think about that. Let's just stay calm and try a few more incantations, whaddya think? Mai?"

But as Anzu looked to her cousin, she saw Mai staring horrifically at a certain spot a few feet in front of her. So, as Anzu followed Mai's stare, all the while asking what was wrong, Anzu felt a putrid flavor lingering in her mouth. She stared for a few more seconds as a massive curl of light purple pixie sprinkles started to from right before their very eyes.

"Oh fudge..." Mai cursed as she stared with such alertness/terror.

"Why me?..." Anzu cried, fearing that these were her last moments.

"Well, Anzu, I'm certainly not pleased with what your villa did to my statue, so I want you to hand in your wand to me, and you'll get no dessert tonight," Kijin's figure explained as she started to appear through the purple sprinkles. "You have some magic, Anzu! _I _couldn't even find a decent spell to place my statue back together.....Or maybe I was just too tired to perform any decent magic...."

Kijin stared at her daughter and niece as she said all of this, and was a bit surprised by the expressions she got in returned.

"What's wrong?" She asked the two girls whose facial expressions were showing pain and horror....

Mai and Anzu smiled sheepishly in return, not daring to say a word for fear of their lives....Oh, and their lives would not be pleasant too much longer for Kijin was starting to look up to the monitor.....

"And...._WHERE'S SHIZUKA?!"_ Kijin practically screeched as her eyes hit the VDT that was bulging with images of the young girl, screaming and crying...

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

"I'm sorry Mrs. Wheeler, but we don't have any job openings here at the orphanage," The front desk receptionist explained as she stared once again at her computer screen.

Mrs. Wheeler lowered her eyes away from the receptionist, and then she had an idea:

"What if I work for free?" She asked as she leaned a bit more forward on the desk.

"Free? Like a volunteer?"

"Yes, you see, about a month ago I got a divorce from my husband. And my husband...[She tried to control a few tears that were glossing her eyes] My husband won custody over our only child, Joey, because the court ruled in favor of a husband having his only son. Therefore--well, ever since then I feel so lonely, and I think that working with children could sort of make-up for the absence of my son."

The receptionist, feeling for Mrs. Wheeler, nodded her head and said, "Well, if you want to work for free as a counselor, I suppose that I could talk to the manager."

"Thank you, I truly appreciate it," Mrs. Wheeler explained as a little bit of hope came inside of her heart.

The receptionist smiled back, but her focus was instantly distracted when she saw a counselor come in with the orphanage's most isolated boy, Seto, and a new girl who was whimpering endlessly.

"Izumi," The counselor said as she reached the reception desk, "Were we expecting any new children to arrive today?"

"No," The receptionist answered as she barely glanced over the screen of her computer. "And besides, any new children only arrive officially at the orphanage on Mondays, and today's Wednesday."

"Excuse me," The counselor beckoned for Mrs. Wheeler to step aside as she talked to the receptionist.

Mrs. Wheeler stepped aside, but as she looked at the two new children who had followed the counselor into the main lobby, she couldn't help but look at the hysterically crying girl. _'What a cute girl, but the poor thing looks terrified!'_

"Yeah," the counselor said, "But have you ever seen _her_ before? Some of the boys heard a strange noise coming from the shrubs where Seto was sitting, and when I went there to investigate, I found this new girl." The counselor leaned a bit closer on the desk, "And I think that she's very scared of me. She hasn't stopped crying, and she was full of terror when I asked her to come with me--Seto, stop poking her with that stick--Anyway, I've never seen her before, so I think that she's a lost child who wandered off from somewhere in the city."

"Well, no I've never seen her before, but what if she came two days ago and you didn't notice?"

"Izumi you idiot! _I am informed _about every new arrival, remember?"

"Oh yeah..."

"I bet she's a lost child, and she seems so afraid of me."

"How do you figure?"

"It took me a good ten minutes to calm her down. You should've seen her, she would've made Victoria Falls look like a trickle. And then, she wouldn't come with me. In fact, she backed away. So I had to use my hand to take her arm and gently guide her. And even with that she was a little bit hesitant."

While the counselor and the receptionist had their conversation, Seto kept his close eye on Shizuka. Standing behind her, he thought about his clear opinion on this new..._girl_.

_'She's not normal. She's not human. Keep your eye on her, Seto, you don't know what she's capable of... Ugh! I wish she's stop crying because it's getting way too loud!'_

Seto closed his eyes in an attempt to drown out any more annoying cries from the girl, but all efforts proved to be futile. So, he started fidgeting with the large branch that he had originally used to poke the thing. [But now, he was using and keeping it more as a weapon of defense.]

Shizuka, on the other hand, finally felt the jabbing from her back go away.

_'So he finally stopped,' _She thought to herself, for once not thinking about Kijin and a way to get home. But, thinking about the fact that she wasn't thinking about Kijin brought on for Shizuka to start remembering her pain and separation from the people and places that she loved so dearly.

'Stop crying, Shizuka! You can't let them see you upset. You're a fairy, and they're just...they're just humans, right? They can't hurt you Shizuka, so stay calm...'

So, mustering an unbelievable amount of courage and bravery, Shizuka bit down at her tongue forcefully, and tried to wipe away the damp tears from her soft cheeks. Once satisfied, she started to nervously dart her precious hazel eyes around, feeling completely doomed in the situation she was in. She dare not look at they boy behind her, she was much too terrified by him. And as for the receptionist and counselor, well, she found no interest or fear in the conversation that they were having. Although she did find it a bit rude to be the subject of their conversation when she was listening right there.

And really she found nothing more of interest when she looked around the lobby, except when she laid her eyes on Mrs. Wheeler. As she looked to Mrs. Wheeler, her frown slowly started to disappear, and it became sort of an amused expression.

_"Aunty Kijin?" _She breathed as a state of complete and utter disbelief befell her.

"Ok, it's possible that she wandered off---hey!" The receptionist cut herself off as she pointed a wobbling finger toward Shizuka, "She's not crying anymore!"

"What the?...." Seto and the counselor seemed to have the same expression on as they saw, for the first time in the ten minutes that they knew her, the girl named Shizuka smile. [Well, Seto didn't see her smile because he was standing behind her, but he did hear her stop crying and happily mumble something.

Mrs. Wheeler, being the kind woman that she was, returned the overjoyed smile that Shizuka was giving her, though she was a bit confused and did look behind her when she saw Shizuka beaming at her.

_'It's all the same!' _Shizuka thought joyfully. _'Her hair is cut in the same layered ways. It's the same cocoa brown color! Her eyes are the same green with the bits of yellow in them! I knew that she would come to save me, I knew it!!!'_

And before anybody could even have time for a reaction, Shizuka ran to Mrs. Wheeler with smoke coming out of her light pink slippers.

Mrs. Wheeler barely had time to even be startled when Shizuka ran to her and enveloped her in a hug while screaming, "AUNTY KIJIN!!!"

"Mrs. Wheeler, do you err...know that little girl?" The receptionist asked a bit hesitantly.

"Do you know her name?" The counselor asked eagerly.

"She can't know her," Seto mumbled beneath his breath, "Because if she does, than she's not human either." Seto stared in sheer shock as he saw Shizuka tightly cling the waist of Mrs. Wheeler.

"No, I'm sorry, but you must be mistaken. Really, I've never seen her before in my life!" She explained to the counselor and receptionist as she tried to keep her balance. "I'm sorry, little girl."

"Aunty Kijin?! You don't have to pretend! It's me Shizuka, your niece, remember? I knew you'd come to rescue me! I just knew it, and I wasn't worried for a second......" Shizuka thought that she was speaking in Fairy Babble but in reality, she was speaking Japanese, and she didn't know that now, she_ couldn't _understand or speak Fairy Babble anymore.

"So that's her name..." Seto mumbled as he thought carefully, _"Shizuka..."_

"Umm, Shizuka? You might want to leave Mrs. Wheeler alone." The counselor looked sharply as Shizuka.

"I really am sorry my dear, but I'm not..._Kijin_," Mrs. Wheeler explained being too kind to push Shizuka off of herself. "You really must be mistaken."

But Shizuka didn't have to hear anymore. She opened her tightly closed eyes to stare up at the woman whom she was so attached to. That voice, the voice that Mrs. Wheeler spoke with, was not Kijin's voice. In fact, it was actually a bit softer, but it definitely was not Kijin's.

Feeling both humiliated and upset for getting her hopes up and then broken, Shizuka continued to cling to Mrs. Wheeler, but along with that, she started to cry. And she cried loudly, to have the understatement of the millennium. She was practically projecting massive bulks of warm and salty water, and Mrs. Wheeler instantly regretted ever letting down the poor girl.

"I'm sorry," Mrs. Wheeler apologized as she nervously put a hand on Shizuka's head and started petting her soft auburn hair. "I didn't mean to get you upset, honest."

"Maker her stop!" Seto ordered as he dropped his stick and clasped his hands to his ears. "It's WAY TOO loud!"

"Well, at least we know that her name's Shizuka and that her aunt's name is Kijin," The counselor yelled to the receptionist. The receptionist nodded slowly in return, keeping her gaze on Shizuka.

"I'm sorry if she caused you any trouble," A new voice came into the main lobby of the orphanage.

Mrs. Wheeler, Shizuka especially, Seto, The counselor and receptionist looked up to see the strangest sight they ever saw. A woman was the clear owner of the voice, but she was no ordinary woman. She wore a sheer gown that was set in soft purple layers, and she carried a strange...stick in her hands. She looked almost identical to Mrs. Wheeler, and she stood solemnly under the main doorway of the orphanage.

She was followed by two girls who looked pretty much like the same age. One had shoulder length brunette hair and wore a gown like Shizuka's but in shades of red. She carried a wand like Shizuka's, but it had a glass star on it. She looked very displeased to be here, judging by her facial expression.

The other girl was very pretty. Also wearing a gown like Shizuka but in a rich purple color, she had vivaciously wavy blonde hair that went down to her waist, with lovely amethyst eyes. She had what resembled purple ballerina slippers, and carried a stick that was completely purple except for the pewter set of angel wings that were set on the top. And judging by her face, she was disgusted about being here at the orphanage.

"The freak show's... come.... to town." Seto's eyes went wide as he spoke with such astonishment trickling in his voice. If his hands weren't attached to his body, they would've fallen off by the way they dangled in shock.

"Do you.........know this little girl?" The receptionist and counselor asked in unison as they looked amazingly at the three people who stood at the main doorway.

"Oh, well she really caused us no trouble," Mrs. Wheeler explained, skeptically smiling at the woman. "But I didn't catch you name."

"That's Aunty Kijin! That's Aunty Kijin! That's Aunty KIJIN!!!" Shizuka's expression literally changed in spilt seconds from first wailing, to now expressing sheer joy at the sight of Aunty....And of course, she was a bit glad to see her cousins.

The woman in the doorway seemed to nod at Shizuka's exclamation. She, followed by the two girls, started to move closer to the ecstatic Shizuka. Shizuka let go of Mrs. Wheeler, and Mrs. Wheeler couldn't help but feel a miniscule void when she didn't feel Shizuka's tiny hands secured around herself.

"Aunty KIJIN!" Shizuka started to wearily take a few steps closer, and just when Kijin and Shizuka were about to come to each other, Seto immediately darted in front of Shizuka.

Standing like a shield to protect the one he had mistrusted so, he lowered his eyes at the sight of Kijin and the two girls. Shizuka looked very much startled, and Kijin, Anzu, and Mai seemed to put on a look of absolute annoyance.

"Hold on! You won't get near her until you tell me who you are and what you want with her!"

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

Umm...well, what did you guys think? I actually cut out the scenes that I had looked most forward to in this chapter, and I saved them for chapter three.

It wouldn't hurt to press that little button and review! (Sorry, but you guys know that I love reviews!)

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$Tootles,

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$Celestial Night


	3. And Everyone Watched Helplessly

Thanks for reviewing!!!

**Yamiko: Dartz's Girl: **Thanks fore reviewing, and Shizuka won't know what traumatizing is until later...

**Tinyflyer02: **LOL! Thanks for reviewing! .

**MistressMoonDemon: **Awww, thanks! Your reviews made me feel really appreciated! . :)

**Sakura: ????????? **Ummm..thanks for reviewing..

**Kuro Maho: **Thanks for reviewing! n.n

**vendred13: **Thanks for reviewing, and Shiz _is_ in pretty deep waters, isn't she? Also, "beat the rock" isn't an expression that I ever heard, but I'll consider it yours! .

**Court12: ** Thanks for your very kind review!

**MangaChick19418: **Calm down, the next chapter's here....LOL Thanks for your review!

**Katire Stardust: **I very much appreciated the long review that you gave me, and I'm glad that I got a yaoi fan hooked on a Seto/Serenity fic! And obviously, the romance isn't gonna start when their eight-year-old kids, where's the fun in that? n.n :) . Thanks for reviewing!

**steel-angel-wing-weaver: **LOL! I love typing your pen name! Yes, I know, I'm very strange...Thanks for reviewing! :-P

**kikoken: **Shizuka's not permanently human...yet...There's still a chance that she could become human again.....Thanks for reviewing!!!

¢¾

¢¾

¢¾

¢¾

¢¾

¢¾

¢¾

¢¾

¢¾

¢¾

¢¾

"Well, like she said, I'm her Aunty, and my name is Kijin," Kijin explained as she darted her eyes nervously around the room.

"Just _Kijin_? You don't have a last name?" Seto asked defensively.

"She's my aunty, and the other two girls are my cousins," Shizuka explained to Seto as she pushed his blocking arm down. "They wouldn't do anything to hurt me." She swiftly passed Seto's arm and went to her scowling Aunty and cousins.

"I missed you so much, Aunty Kijin!" Shizuka exclaimed as she gripped Kijin like she did Mrs. Wheeler. "I was growing so crazy without you here, Aunty, that I actually mistook that other woman for you." She rubbed her face in the waistline of her Auntie's dress.

Mrs. Wheeler bowed her head, and she still couldn't help but feel a bit lonely without Shizuka hugging her. _'She belongs with her Aunty now....'_

"Oh really?" Seto asked as he saw Shizuka smile in front of her Aunty Kijin. "Do these..._people_ have wings as well? And where exactly are you guys from? Tokyo? Kyoto? A magical blue cloud that's the home of all the faeries in the universe?"

Shizuka ignored Seto, while the counselor stared at Seto disapprovingly. Kijin thought about the boy's perceptiveness nervously as she ran a loving finger through Shizuka's silky hair. '_It's so nice to have her back where she belongs again....Hmmm...But that boy knows more than he's supposed to...'_

"Seto, remember when we discussed the word 'paranoia' with you?" The counselor asked as she put a hand on one of his shoulders.

Anzu and Mai, who had been silent for awhile, raised their eyes and had malicious teasing written all over their faces.

"Oooh, someone's being a bit defensive, isn't he Shizuka? Awwww! I think he's worried about you," Anzu teased, causing Shizuka to slightly turn a few hues redder.

"Did you make a boyfriend on you little adventure, Shizuka?" Mai asked, making Shizuka glad that her face was buried in her Auntie's dress.

"Please," Seto rolled his eyes _as he vanished the little red sprinkles that were forming a wave of blush on his face._

Kijin turned her head sharply so she could glare at Mai and Anzu. "Neither of you have the right to speak to Shizuka in that manner, or to speak to her at all! Do you understand me?" She hissed, causing shivers to rumble all over Anzu and Mai's bodies.

"Yes ma'am," and they both bowed down their heads in unison.

"Good," Kijin snapped as she returned her focus to Shizuka. "I missed you so much, my dear Shizuka. You have no idea how worried I was when I realized that you were missing." She returned to relaxingly petting her glossy auburn locks.

"Yeah, Shizuka, you have _no_ idea," Anzu muttered under her breath.

Seto squinted his eyes again at the outfit that the four freaks were wearing. "Where _are_ you from, anyway? You aren't dressed to be from around here, unless you're from a theatre group-"

"SETO!!!" The counselor gasped as she firmed her grasp on his shoulder. "Apologize to them!"

"I was simply interrogating. Just look at what they're wearing! I'm just asking the questions that you're too polite to ask," He explained as his eyes just bit at the three faeries and one young human girl.

"We're from...the hills," Kijin asked more than explained right before the counselor started to scold Seto.

"What hills?" Seto asked reflexively.

"Do you mean the hills about a mile south from here? You live down in those villages?" The counselor asked skeptically.

"...Yeah....Shizuka must've been playing towards the bottom of the hill and got lost. She must've wandered off into town and somehow must've gotten her way into the garden of the orphanage. Heh...You know how little children love to explore." Kijin practically bit her lip off as she prayed that the counselor would buy her story.

"I didn't know that the village people dressed like _that_. In fact, I didn't know that there were villages in those hills. But please tell me something, are all the people in those _villages_ faeries, too?"

"I'm sorry, Aunty, I really didn't want him to know," Shizuka mumbled ever so quietly into her Auntie's dress. "I'm really sorry." She started to feel tears warm up her face again.

"Seto! You have been a little troublemaker today!" The counselor grabbed Seto's shoulder with Seto screaming threats, and she pushed him passed the group of four women, and into some strange hallway which echoed the sounds of his persistent calls.

"Oh, there, there, Shizuka," Kijin cooed, "It'll all be alright. Err, Miss? May I speak with my nieces and daughter in a private room, please?" She asked the receptionist who was bust staring at some documents on her computer screen.

She jerked her head up at the sound of someone calling her name. "A private room? Sure, follow me," she said as she closed some programs on her PC and rose out of her chair.

¢¾

¢¾

¢¾

¢¾

¢¾

"Here's your room," The receptionist said as she opened the door of what was obviously a playroom. small toys and gizmos occupied the four corners of the medium-sized room, and there were many colorful tables that were set at strange angles that also had toys resting atop their surfaces. Squiggly lines on many different colors decorated the walls of the room, and the sounds of children playing were heard just behind the two large glass doors that were covered with large, off-white vertical blinds.

"Thank you," Kijin gratified as she lead the three girls inside behind her. The receptionist nodded as she left and closed the door behind her.

Kijin quickly opened the door carefully so that she didn't make even a tiny squeak, and didn't close the door until she was satisfied that the receptionist was clearly walking down the hallway.

"Ok, Shizuka," Kijin said as she finally locked the door tightly. She looked at her niece with water dwelling in her beautiful, exotic eyes. "Please, tell me how this happened to you."

¢¾

¢¾

¢¾

¢¾

¢¾

_"Shizuka, Shizuka, Shizuka....You are no normal girl...."_

Seto paced all over the small spare room that he had been placed in. Being sepulchered in this small cell was obviously not entertaining, so his mind really had no other focus than to be entranced by this newcomer, and her so-called family--And being locked in a small room with no other thoughts than the origin of Shizuka was true if you were talking about the state of condition that Seto _was _in, until he heard the receptionist's voice direct someone to their room.......

The sound couldn't have been too far away if Seto was able to hear it from his little grave of a room. He walked to the door of his little room, and bent down on his hands and knees to peek under the his door and into the hallway.

And, unbelievably, the room he heard the receptionist lead people into was the very room that was exactly across from the room Seto was kept in. But all Seto really cared about was that he saw, in this order, Kijin, Anzu, Mai, and little Shizuka trailing behind enter the room after the receptionist.

"Hmmm...Interesting," he mumbled as he saw the receptionist leave the room and walk down the hallway. But what he found much more interesting was that Kijin continued to nervously glance down the hallway until the sounds of the receptionist's shoes slowly dwindled away.

"I could be a good little boy and stay where the counselor told me to...Yeah, right!"

And with that lurking evilly in his mind, he decided to venture out into hallway. The counselor told him that he was locked in and that any efforts to escape the room would be useless, but Seto knew very well that the counselors were idiots and lied to him about the whole locked-in thing. [It was a way to discourage him from sneaking out.]

So, he stealthily reached for the doorknob, and he even more furtively twisted it.

¢¾

¢¾

¢¾

"Finally," he breathed as the musty air of the hallway hit him, "I'm free.....Now, to find out what our little visitor is hiding from us...."

And for the first time in his life, that cold, mean, evil, vicious, twisted smirk came onto his face. _He was planning something....And how ironic would it be that the very leer that was created due to the appearance of Shizuka would be the one thing that Shizuka, or better yet, Serenity, would learn to loath so deeply.._

He walked over to the door directly across from him, and he put his ear to the door. But, unfortunately for Seto, the door was way too thick for anyone to eavesdrop on Kijin and Shizuka's conversation.

Seto was getting a bit irritated, but that irritated feeling was cancelled out when Seto remembered the informational quest he was on. So, he bent down on his hands and knees like he did earlier, and he peeked through the three inch opening at the bottom of the door.

_But what he saw caused him to gasp so loudly, that he had to bite down on his tongue to keep from yelling...._

¢¾

¢¾

¢¾

¢¾

"I'm so sorry they did this to you, Shizuka," Kijin breathed as she hugged her niece so tightly. "I never knew that they were capable of doing that."

Seto could easily see that behind Shizuka and Kijin, Anzu was being _lifted_ into the air by a purple light that was dragging her ear. Mai, on the other hand was saying something about Kijin not telling this to her mother.

"Oh please, Aunty Kijin! I've learned my lesson, honestly I have, but my mother will destroy me if she ever finds out what I did!" Mai pleaded, but to no use for Kijin was busy explaining something to Shizuka.

"Owww! MOM! THIS HURTS!!!!" Anzu whined as her ear felt like it was about to be ripped apart from her body.

Kijin mumbled something about being quiet as she stared at Shizuka. "But Shizuka," Kijin said anxiously as she frowned. "How _were_ you able to become human. I mean, when I last saw you, you were only able to make very small puppies. What happened? How did your magic get so strong?"

It took about a minute for Shizuka to come to a logical explanation to her auntie's question. "I think," she said as she looked down and had a sudden interest with her feet, "That I remembered when you said that the strength of my wish will prove itself if I am really determined."

"So you had a lot of determination....But how did _you_ become human?"

"I don't know. I was gonna create a whole new person for the boy, but I pointed my wand and asked if the boy could have a forever-lasting, human friend-"

_"Forever lasting?"_

"Yes," Shizuka answered as tears began to fall from her cheeks. "Aunty, am I gonna be a human forever?"

"Oh, no, no!" Kijin explained as she wiped away the tears from Shizuka's eyes. "No, we just have to figure out what you did wrong in your wish for you to become....a _fairy_ again."

Kijin lowered her eyes, **"Hum tumay raat ko lagigain," **She said using Fairy Babble as she caressed Shizuka's cheek.

"Aunty," Shizuka started to say as her cheeks felt many tears, "I can't _understand _you," she barely whispered.

Hearing this, Kijin felt like crying as well. So, she mumbled something, using Japanese, but in a magically low hertz.

"Aunty," Shizuka spoke, "Now I can't _hear _you."

Kijin gulped, "Shizuka...It'll all be alright. Don't you worry, we'll get you back to normal. We can't leave right now, the people at the orphanage will get suspicious, and there are much too many people for me to cast a forgetful spell on. But, during the night when they're all asleep, the four of us will finally go back to our home up in the heavens. Does that sound good?"

Shizuka nodded tentatively.

"But Mother--**OWWWW**!" Anzu started to speak, "Shizuka's a human now, so how can she go back home to the fairy world?"

"I'll find a way," Kijin clarified. "I won't rest easily until I know that all is well with you, Shizuka."

"Lordy," Mai huffed, "It's like she cares more about Shizuka than she does about you, Anzu." Anzu frowned.

"That's not true, Mai," Anzu snapped, trying to ignore the pain on her ear that her _mother _had inflicted upon her.

"Aunty, are you guys humans too?" Shizuka asked.

"No, Shizuka dear we're not. We're fairies in human form. We don't have wings, but we are capable of doing any spell we want, and we are visible to every human," Kijin explained.

**"SETO!!! You have a LOT of explaining to DO, young MAN!!!" **It was the familiar voice of the counselor that screamed this line. Immediately, Kijin shut her mouth from saying anything else, the purple light dragging Anzu's ear disappeared and dropped Anzu on the floor, and little Shizuka gasped nervously.

"I'm sorry," The counselor said as she opened the door of the room, holding Seto by his ear. "But Seto decided to join the conversation. Apologize!" She screeched.

"NO! I heard them talking, and I was right! They ARE faeries, and that one turned herself into a human, and she's upset because she doesn't know if she's ever gonna become a fairy again. And the rest of them are faeries in disguises!" He screamed angrily back at the counselor while he pointed a defiant finger to Shizuka.

"I've heard just about enough," The counselor muttered with gritted teeth. "You are staying outside where the other counselors can keep an eye on you." And she started dragging him by his ear to the end of the room which had large glass windows draped with blinds. She pulled a cord at the end of the window, and instantly many blinds parted to reveal two stunning glass doors. She opened the door, and practically threw him out of it.

"You wait and see! One day I'm gonna become a rich, rich man and I'm gonna sue this place!" Seto screamed in return as the counselor ignored him and closed the glass door.

"Yeah, sure kid. Keep dreaming," She mumbled as she picked up the cord to close the blinds.

"No...wait!" Kijin exclaimed as she hastily grabbed Shizuka's arm and took her to the glass doors.

"Yes, Mrs....Kijin?"

"Could Shizuka go out with the boy and play with him. I think it will do her well to play with other children her age, and I do need to talk with my daughter and_ other _niece privately for a moment," Kijin explained.

"You want your daughter to play with _Seto_?" The counselor seemed baffled and a bit fearful for Shizuka. But after a moment, "Uhh...Sure. She can follow me and I'll take her outside."

"Thank you, now Shizuka, be a good girl and if the counselors tell you to do something, listen to them, ok sweetie?"

Shizuka nodded her head uncertainly as she stared at her Aunty in disbelief. Shizuka and the counselor stepped outside into the main playground, and the counselor didn't return back to the room.

¢¾

"Ok you two," Kijin hissed as she stared at Mai and Anzu. "Shizuka's in grave danger."

"You never called me 'sweetie'," Anzu snapped. "And you were never so worried over me!"

"Well, the state of your fairyhood was never jeopardized before," Kijin retorted as she glared at Anzu and Mai.

"Aunty Kijin, are you saying that Shizuka may never become a fairy again?" Mai asked with actual worry on her face.

Kijin turned away from the two girls and wrung her hands nervously. "Girls," She started pacing in a small circle, "It wasn't only determination that helped Shizuka's magic become so strong." She looked at the girls for a second before continuing with her pacing and explanation again. "Anzu, you know how Shizuka's _real_ parents were very strong, correct? Well, there's something you should know about their powers...."

"Shizuka's parents were really strong faeries?" Mai asked in a state of confusion.

"That's what my mom told me," Anzu answered a bit jealously.

"Yes, Mai, they were _very_ strong faeries. My brother, Shizuka's father, and my sister-in-law, Shizuka's mother were two extremely powerful faeries. But, being the kindhearted faeries that they were, they used their powers to protect defenseless faeries. They fought against followers of the Dark Acids--a group of faeries that vowed to use their magic for nothing more than terror and destruction. Anyway, they were...well, Mai?"

"Yes Aunty?"

"Do you know what makes your mother's magic stronger?"

"Yeah, when my mother's near real marble, my mom can make her spells up to 150 times more powerful," Mai exclaimed.

"How can she make them more powerful?" Anzu asked.

"I was getting to that. Anzu, every fairy has something somewhere out there that can make their wishes stronger. Your father's was a leave of a maple tree, and mines is being anywhere near flowers, which is what you have too," Kijin explained.

"So...My magic is stronger when I'm near flowers?"

"Yes, and Mai, you have your mother's as well."

"I knew that, I'm no clueless Anzu," Mai said. "But what's this got to do with Shizuka?"

"Girls, do you know what can increase the strength of a fairy's magic who was or is as strong as Shizuka's parents were?"

"No," They answered in unison.

"Fairies that are as strong as Shizuka's parents were, well, is the presence of the moon--any moon-- in their atmosphere," Kijin clarified, "And no doubt Shizuka inherited her parents' powers, so not only is her magic genetically _very_ strong, but she had a lot of determination within her to get back home, _and_, tonight must be a night for earth's full moon to appear."

"Wait," Anzu looked at her mother with an unbelieving look on, "_Shizuka, our Shizuka, _has the magical strength of _both _her parents who were incredibly strong?" __

"And if both her mother and father's magic was affected by the moon, then so is hers?" Mai interrogated.

"And because there's a full moon tonight, and Shizuka granted the wish today, her wish had a lot more power to it?" Anzu asked again.

Kijin nodded her head three clear times. "I'm not sure whether or not I can reverse Shizuka's wish. I mean, there were very powerful factors that strengthened her magic....."

"But, Aunty Kijin," Mai looked at her Aunt skeptically, "If the moon affects Shizuka so much, then will it do anything to her when she sees the full moon tonight?"

Kijin lowered her head and prayed for help for Shizuka.

"Mai, I fear that if Shizuka's body, even just a small particle of it, is hit with the direct light of the moon, then she will be _forever_ made into a human...."

¢¾

¢¾

¢¾

¢¾

¢¾

In the main playground, by a small corner of a wooden sandbox, a ten-year-old boy and an eight-year-old girl stood ten feet apart, their faces flushed with anger, [and a bit of blush] and tempers that were getting way out of control...

"Why do you keep persisting me with that same question?" Shizuka screamed at Seto.

"I won't stop until I get a decent answer from you," Seto explained, keeping a calm voice.

"My Aunty told you where we were from-"

"But that answer makes no sense!"

"Well, what do _you_ know about sense? You're the crazy one going around with theories about faeries!"

"They're not theories, and you know that you little chameleon!"

"Prove it!"

"When I first saw you, you had wings! And you appeared out of some ugly cloud!"

"My, my, the counselors were right! You _do_ have a too vivid imagination!"

"I know the difference between imagination and reality, and what I saw you as wasn't imagination!"

"But you still don't have any proof!"

"I heard you talking-"

"KIDS!!! COME INSIDE IT'S TIME FOR DINNER!!!"

"I hope that you know a little dinner break won't stop my quest to find out who you really are!" Seto explained as he angrily stomped off, mumbling something about bad timing.

"Oooh! I'm so scared!" Shizuka snapped back. "What an annoying boy," she mumbled. "Though, he _is_ pretty cute...."

¢¾

¢¾

¢¾

¢¾

Most of the kids, and one counselor, were sitting in the same room Shizuka had been in earlier after dinner was finished. Shizuka, sitting nauseously in a corner of the room, [The human food upset her stomach] kept moaning about how she hated earth, while one little boy came up to her

At first, Shizuka was too busy worrying about this new feeling in her stomach than to notice him, but when he said, "Hi!" Shizuka jumped nervously, and eventually decided to make conversation with the boy.

"You were fighting with my brother today, I saw you," He explained as he shuffled some cards he held in his hands, though he wasn't very good at it.

"I didn't fight with your brother," Shizuka sighed, "the only kid I even spoke with was this annoying brat named Seto. Oh my God! He is soooooooo annoying!"

Mokuba looked at her with a confused expression on, "That's my brother, Seto!"

Shizuka looked surprisingly at Mokuba's raven hair and purple eyes, along with his tanned skin. "You...don't look a thing like him."

Mokuba shrugged. "My name's Mokuba, what's yours?"

"Shizuka," she proudly answered. "I'm sorry I called your brother annoying. I'm normally not so mean, but your brother...Ugh! He brings out this annoying feeling in me that I.....Uhh!..."

¢¾

¢¾

¢¾

Anzu and Mai watched Shizuka from the other side of the room. Absentmindedly playing with dolls, they were both filled with anger towards Shizuka.

"Personally," Anzu said, "I wouldn't mind if Shizuka stayed a human FOREVER!"

"Keep your voice down," Mai reminded, "Aunty Kijin would kill you if she heard you say that!"

"My mother loves Shizuka soooooooo much, but totally hates me." Anzu viciously ran the brush through her doll's hair, "And I've had just about enough of it! She's _my_ mother, Mai! Not Shizuka's!"

"_:Sigh: _But what can we do about it Anzu?"

"I don't _really _want to hurt her, Mai. But for once, I wish my mother would show some love for me instead of the perfect one!"

"Where is your mother, anyway?"

"She's probably speaking with the counselors." Anzu lowered her voice, "She's gonna see if we can spend the night here, and when all the little kiddies and counselors are asleep, we make a run for it!"

¢¾

¢¾

¢¾

Seto stood quietly on another side of the room, watching Shizuka talk to his brother.

"I heard you talking to her before, and I saw you staring at her all through dinnertime too," A gruff voice explained from behind Seto.

"So?" Seto asked angrily.

"Who is she?" A fat kid appeared to the side of Seto. One of Mokuba's most hated bullies, he wore a smelly green jersey, and had his eyes naturally lowered to give off a malicious aura. _He was really fat. _And Seto hated this kid more than he could even articulate.

"That's what I've been trying to figure out," Seto explained. "And why are you so interested in her?"

"I don't know, but she seems weird. There's something about her...."

"Yeah, she is rather intriguing..." The fat kid looked at Seto with a dumfounded face.

"It means that she's very, very interesting," Seto explained, annoyed.

"Ok, kids! Tonight's a full moon night, so who wants to see it!" A counselor was standing right in front of the room's window. She had the cord to the blinds in her hands, and she looked happily over the young and eager faces of the children who were excited to see the moon.

Shizuka, who had never seen the earth moon before, was one of the children who had her hands raised up extremely high.

_'I bet she's never seen the moon in her life,' _Seto thought vaguely. But as he thought this tiny thought, what the fat kid and Seto noticed was Mai and Anzu racing to the counselor.

"What the..." Seto trailed off as he saw Anzu whisper something into the counselor's ear, and Mai pointed to Shizuka who was looking curiously at the two. The counselor asked Mai and Anzu a question, and the two girls nodded their heads.

The counselor dropped the cord she held in her hands, and walked to a corner of the room, hoping that the young children would forget about the moon.

¢¾

"We told her that you were allergic to the moon because Kijin isn't sure if it's safe for you to feel the moonlight." Mai was bent in front of Shizuka five minutes later, explaining to Shizuka what exactly was going on.

"Why is it not safe for me?"

Mai looked out of the corner of her eyes to see little Mokuba sitting about two feet away from her, showing Anzu the illustrations on his cards. "Just trust me," She answered.

¢¾

¢¾

"I wonder what's going on," Seto mumbled to himself as he watched Shizuka and Mai converse. "And why did those two stop the counselor from opening the window to show us the moon?" Seto did have a theory, but it was too farfetched and based too much on conclusions to be exactly sure about it.

Seto had just realized the absence of the smell of mud from around him. He turned his head, and his large acquaintance was gone. When Seto looked a few feet farther to the right of him, he noticed the large one talking to one of his fellow bullies who was standing dangerously near a light switch.

Seto, being the sharp boy that he was, immediately rushed to the blinds, and he instantly grabbed the cord to the blinds.

A few seconds later, the fat kid walked over to Seto with a disapproving look on his face.

"What are you planning to do?" Seto asked, holding the cord strictly in his hand behind his back.

"I thought you were smart, Seto," The boy said, evil glimmering in his eyes. "That girl that you said was so...intri-...intri-...interesting, well, she can't see the moonlight."

"How do you figure?" Seto asked, trying to throw the boy off of his trail of thoughts.

"Well, those girls who came with her told the counselor not to open the window, or else she would get a rash."

"And how do you know that?"

"My friend who was standing by the counselor heard them." Seto peered behind the shoulder of the fat kid, and saw a boy smirking near a light switch. "I knew that she had a secret, and when we make her see the moon, we'll find it out!"

"How do you know that she can't she the moon because she'll _actually_ get a rash?" Seto clutched the cord even tighter.

"Who's allergic to the moon? It's...it's...it's the **moon**! Now, give me the string thingy so that I can open the blinds completely."

"Okay then," Seto lowered his eyes, "Suppose she _does_ have a secret, but think about it: Wouldn't making her see the moon _ruin_ the secret, not make us _discover _it?" Every word that Seto asked was the true thoughts that were contaminating his mind.

"What do you mean?"

"It's too complicated for _you_ to understand, but believe me. I have a better lead."

"_Better_ lead?"

"Yup. I heard them talking, and they're planning to sneak out tonight and leave the orphanage without telling a single soul. Now, if you have patience and wait quietly, we might be able to follow them. Also, we don't know whether or not seeing the moon will either ruin Shizuka's secret forever, or just help everyone realize it, and I'm not wiling to take that chance."

The boy had finally come to his senses, or Seto had thought by the way he started to walk away displeased.

"Oh," The boy said quietly with his back turned to Seto. "Since you have your guesses and all, it's alright if you're not wiling to take that chance, _but I am!_ **NOW!**"

And before Seto could even comprehend what the boy had spoken, the lights turned off. And even before Seto's eyes could adjust to the darkness, he felt a slam. A powerful, sweaty, _fat_ hand had just slapped him, and that meaty thing had hit him hard.

In an instant, Seto was kneeling on the floor, rubbing the area around his chin where he had felt that punch. He felt blood, just a few drops of it, but it was still blood around his chin. But he soon put his own health aside when he had realized that he didn't feel the blinds' cord in his hands anymore.

He looked up to the blinds and saw that they were fully opened, making a perfect view for the moonlight to flow into the small room.

Ok, but now that the window was letting in direct moonlight into the dark room, Seto could barely make out the outline of a girl, fallen flat on her face, while Anzu and Mai cried:

**"SHIZUKA!!!"**

¢¾

¢¾

¢¾

¢¾

¢¾

¢¾

¢¾

¢¾

¢¾

¢¾

¢¾

¢¾

¢¾

¢¾

¢¾

¢¾

Sorry for the long chapter, it's just that I'm nervous about the Salutatorian speech I have to give tomorrow for my graduation. Usually, writing takes my nervousness away.

Anyway, R/R!!

Preview:

"She's gone now...All efforts to save her have become absolutely futile....."

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$Tootles,

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$Celestial Night


	4. As She Got Ensnared In Her Spell Of A So...

Thanks for reviewing! All characters and titles belong to Takahashi. Don't sue me, I barely have $101 to my name.

****

whatever: No, Fairy Babble isn't Hindi, it's Urdu. I suppose those two languages are similar to each other...Thanks for reviewing!

****

Moonlite Goddess: OMG! You reviewed! Wow! Heh ............. There are as many dots as there are years in your age. Every chapter there will be one less dot.

****

Sorceress Vanessa: Hello! Yeah, I know, I left chapter three on such an evil cliffy...What are you waiting for? Go on and read the chapter? LOL Thanks for reviewing!

****

Katire Stardust: Hmmm...I hooked a yaoi fan on a SetoxSerenity fic? I feel slightly proud of myself. And yeah, I know, there really is no evidence for S/S, and I usually despise silentshipping. But when you like a couple, you like a couple...Thanks or reviewing! :)

****

Court12: Thanks for reviewing! n.n

****

Kikoken: Thank you! Your review was very kind! LOL

Shiroi senshi: All questions will be answered in good time. Heh Thanks for reviewing!

****

vendred13: _:Gathers pitchforks and torches: _Yeah! Let's go kill that fat kid! We'll make him pay for what he did to Seto and Shizuka! Thanks for reviewing!

****

Yamiko: Dartz's Girl: Seriously, Shizuka did not have a good day, did she? Thanks for your review!

****

MistressMoonDemon: I know that part about Shizuka's parents sounded like Harry Potter, that's where I got the idea from. Yup, you'll see little HP twists thrown into this fic. [But all characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not me!] Thanks for reviewing!

****

TinyFlyer02: LOL Thanks for the review!

__

Sorry about the long chapter....

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

****

"SHIZUKA!!!"

There she was. Laying, like a dead flower.

"A-A--Anzu...Get Kijin, now!!!" Mai seemed to have been immersed by panic for her fair complexion became sweaty and red, as if she were being choked. And her eyes, they were stinging her as if shards of glass had fallen into them. And her hands became shaky, almost afraid to touch the fallen girl. Her breathing became intense, her tears aligning with fear to choke her. **_"Shizuka, please! Please wake up!...."_**

It just happened so quickly....She was listening closely to Mai when all of a sudden, she collapsed like a tower of cards. Falling swiftly...If you blink, you would've missed it...

Anzu, who felt frozen, numbly nodded her head.

**__**

"HURRY!" Mai shrieked at Anzu, who was moving at a snail's pace. _"She's your own cousin! Don't you care?!"_

But I suppose Anzu did care for she tried her hardest to get herself up, quickly, and get to the door.

"Shizuka....Hold on...." Shizuka had fallen right into Mai's lap, and Mai breathed relaxing comments to herself to ease the worry.

"What's wrong?" The young Mokuba had extreme confusion written all over his face. He saw Shizuka faint, he _was_ a few feet away from her. But he wondered why she fainted, why did she look so dead?... "What happened to her?"

"It'll all be alright, just wait," Mai whispered as the sounds of Anzu's slippers caused a thundering yet cushioned pitr-patr in the hallway...

♥

♥

♥

♥

__

"What's...going...on?......"

Little Seto watched with eyes widened as he saw, through the darkness, Anzu race off.

With barely enough time to blink, he immediately forced himself to get over there, to Shizuka.

__

There she was...She almost seemed to have been flowing water with the way she was laying there, completely subsided.

But before Seto could do anything about getting over to Shizuka, the lights of the room went on. And as Seto looked to the light switch, he saw Kijin with teary eyes and a complexion that resembled the crimson-tinted petal of a rose. She had her long fingers cupping he mouth, and she was coughing through her tears, like the misery of Shizuka fainting was suffocating her.

Anzu stood at the side of her mother, her bangs darkening her eyes. Her head was bowed somberly, and anyone could've easily heard her snivel gaspingly.

"Seto...."

Someone was talking to him...

"Seto...."

Seto turned his head, annoyed. He wanted to keep an eye on Shizuka, so he put on a frustrated expression when he looked at the counselor on the other side of him.

"Seto, we need to leave the room, and do you need to go to the infirmary?"

Seto couldn't care less about the little slap he received from the fat wonder, so no, _he didn't _have to go to the infirmary. But...

"Why do we have to leave the room?"

"Well, Shizuka's Aunt requested it. The doctor's on his way right now, so c'mon," She explained. She quickly took a hold of his arm and pulled him straight onto his feet. "Come on."

Seto, finally standing on his two feet, looked around the room and saw that all the children had left, and the only people left in the room were himself, the counselor, another counselor who was checking the Shizuka's pulse, and Kijin, Anzu, and Mai who were forming a circle around the fallen fairy.

"Come on, Seto." The counselor was being pushy with Seto. She practically shoved him to the door of the room, but, before she could completely heave him out, Seto asked:

"What's gonna happen to her?" With his head completely jerked so that he saw the ring of girls surrounding Shizuka.

__

And the only response he got was that of Anzu lifting her head away from Shizuka for a mere second, and looking sympathetically at Seto. Her eyes still darkened.

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

"I don't know what happened," Mokuba explained as he started fidgeting with a wooden toy boat. The two brothers along with the many other children that were once in the room that Shizuka had fainted in, were now occupying the very large sunroom.

Seto looked up to see around him, to see the sunroom. It was nothing but a glass dome whose window panes were supported by thin, metal rods. Seto shook his head, he could have only guessed what would've happened to Shizuka if she were in this room.

"You were sitting right next to her," Seto reminded, "How could you have not seen what happened?"

"The lights went out, remember? It became completely dark, and then the blinds opened, and I looked at the moon. And it was only like two seconds after I saw the moon through the window that I heard Shizuka's cousins screaming."

Seto sighed. It was unbelievable how much he wanted to know what had happened to Shizuka.

The fat marvel said that Shizuka would get nothing more than a rash if she saw the moon, which was already unbelievable to Seto. But, when that tubby tower revealed the moon to Shizuka, she fainted. And Kijin was acting as if Shizuka being exposed to the moon was like Shizuka dying.

__

Speaking of the chubby cheeseburger...

Seto looked around the room, and he saw no sign of that obese odium. He figured that somebody must've taken him into the main office.

_'He deserved it after what he did to her....' _Seto shook his head frantically. He was worrying, over a _girl_. He was wishing that a _girl_ would be alright. He put that _girl's_ safety before his own.

**_'She's a mystery. A total enigma. She's not like any other girl at this orphanage, or that you've ever met in your entire life. Perhaps that's what you like about her...' _**

Seto shook his head again. He didn't like _anything_ about _any_ _girl_. That wasn't who Seto was.

Still, he was incredibly eager for somebody to tell him that she'd be alight...

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

"Are you sure?" The counselor asked as she stood up. "You want me to _leave_? But...But...Her health!"

Kijin stood up to be face-to-face with the nurse. "You just said that her pulse was fine, and the doctor will be arriving shortly. Please, Miss, I need to talk to my nieces. It's extraordinarily important!"

The counselor was a bit surprised. She nodded her head tentatively, and left the room.

As soon as Kijin heard the clear footsteps of the counselor's heels in the hallway, she pointed her wand [Which she had been passing off as a village trademark heirloom] to the door and mumbled, _"Securolt!" _

Instantly, the lock on the door fastened itself, and four more locks appeared on the door, locking themselves as they emerged.

Kijin held her wand shakily, her face was starting to become red again.

Anzu and Mai...They looked to Kijin with the most fearful and regretful expression... Almost afraid of Kijin and her anger, they looked to Shizuka whom both of them were sitting around. She was laying on a stiff blue mat that the counselor had provided.

"She looks so peaceful," Mai said as she looked at her cousin. **_"I'm so sorry, Shizuka..."_**

Anzu, who was absolutely petrified, indicated her agreement by bobbing her head.

__

"How touching," Kijin snapped at Mai, causing quivers of fear throughout Mai's body. "There's no use in apologizing to her. _She's gone now...All efforts to save her have become absolutely futile....."_

Mai gulped; even she was getting goosebumps about what Kijin had just explained.

"Aunty Kijin, wha-"

"Mai, while you were _apologizing _to Shizuka, I took the liberty of contacting your parents."

Mai looked to Kijin with the utmost baffled appearance on. And no, it wasn't because of Kijin had just declared, it was because Kijin looked so enraged.

"Thank you, Aunty Kijin," Mai answered with quite a bit of hesitation. "Aunty, when will they arrive?"

"You tell me. How long does it take to reach you from the window?"

Mai turned her head to look behind her, and sure enough, there were spirals of pastel-colored sprinkles forming a tornado in front of the window.

Kijin seemed to have smirked, Anzu stared, wide-eyed, and Mai just took in a huge gulp.

"Sister, why did you call us here?"

Yup, Mai knew that voice all too well. It was the soft voice of her mother, sister to Kijin.

_'Wait,' _Mai seemed to have been immediately caught up in a storm of panic, _'Is my daddy coming, too?' _Mai felt her cheeks burning, her father was usually the stricter one, and if he ever found out what Mai _:and Anzu:_ had done....

Mai let out an apprehensive squeak as she saw her mother _and_ her _father's_ figure appear through the light sprinkles.

"Sister," Kijin had her back to the two faeries that had just finished budding from the tornado of sprinkles. "do you know what _your_ daughter has done in alliance with _my_ daughter?"

And there she was, rising from the faint coil of rainbow-hued dust. She, Kijin, and Mrs. Wheeler might as well have been called triplets. They looked **exactly** the same, even though Kijin and Mai's mother were not twins....

She had the same brown, layered hair, accompanied by the exotic green eyes that had the wavering yellow streaks in them. She spoke with the same soft voice, and usually had the same delicate atmosphere around her.

However, Mai's father....A kind fairy, yes, but he did tend to forget his leniency when it came to forgiving and forgetting. He stood a few inches taller than Mai's mother, a solemn look usually on his face. He had these preciously purple eyes that matched his plum colored scepter. His hair was the only thing that looked calm out of his appearance. It was the lighter shade of brown, like a freshly picked walnut on its ripest day.

Mai's mother had her elegant pink and purple wings still attached to her back, and Mai's father obviously didn't have his wings...{Male faeries didn't have wings to begin with!}

"Hello, mother, father," Mai spoke innocently, hoping that her childish charm would distract her parents.

Mai's mother looked at her daughter lovingly as she fully appeared into the room.

"Ahhhhh! Hello, Mai! What _are_ you doing here with Kijin and Anzu and...._Oh my..._"

"Kijin, what were you saying about----_Shizuka_?" Mai's father had just fully entered the room when he stopped his question, and actually got a fair idea as to why these faeries were in the human world disguised as humans.

"What...Uhh...what happened to her?" Mai's mother seemed to have been absolutely entranced by this appalling situation. Her eyes went wide with curiosity as she saw the fragile body of Shizuka laying there, practically dead on that mat.

"Kijin," Mai's father cleared his throat as he finally got a sense of control over the amazement that had enraptured him. "Does this have anything to do with the alignment you were talking about?"

_'Don't tell them. Don't tell them. Don't tell them. Don't tell them. Don't tell them....!' _Mai and Anzu closed their eyes tightly as they prayed.

"Well," Kijin couldn't hide the traces of fury that hung off of every syllable that she elongated, "It all started when, I suppose, Anzu wanted to demonstrate how well she could conjure up a villa..."

♥

♥

_"Oh my! She saw the moon?!"_

Mai's parents were both simply baffled to say the least when they heard the last big part of Kijin's story.

Kijin nodded, "And she hasn't woken up since then."

"And you're saying that...err...Mai and Anzu did this?" Mai's father asked, bemused. Mai winced at the glare her father gave her and her cousin.

Kijin nodded her head. "There's nothing we can do about it now, I mean, her spell was enhanced so much, and she inherited her parents' powers..."

Mai's mother gasped...Did this mean....?

"Oh, what's going to happen to her?"

Kijin lowered her head and shook it with deep desolation. "Well, she's a human now...The next time she'll wake-up she won't be able to see you, sister for you and your husband are both fairies...She'll be so confused, she doesn't have anyone in the human world to turn to, unless...."

"There's an 'unless'?" Mai and Anzu asked, mumbling ever so quietly.

"What do you have planned?" Mai's parents drew excited with curiosity.

"Well, before the doctor comes, I want to..."

"_Yeah_...." Mai and Anzu encouraged.

"Go on...." Mai's parents egged on.

"Before the doctor comes, I want to [gulp] I want to...I want to put her into a human family-"

"Well obviously, sister, you'll have to do something like that. I mean, _you_ can't stay in the human world too long as a fairy, and a fairy can't turn herself into a human intentionally-"

"NO!" Kijin did not need reminding of what she could not do to help Shizuka, "Sister, I want to fully convert her into a human lifestyle. When she wakes up, I want her to wake up to a human family, have a bank full of _human_, childhood memories. I want her to wake up to a life of nothing but humans, with no knowledge of the human world-"

"But that childhood, those parents, that whole entire lifestyle will be based on nothing but a farce illusion of magic. How are you going to pull that off?"

"Thinking that you're a human being and nothing but is better than living with the thought that your family and friends are all so distant, with the mere hindrance of a wish locking you with these foreign creatures. And, sister, I have chosen a family for her-"

"Already? You found a human family worth this magical prodigy?"

"Yes, it was that woman-that _human_ woman whom Shizuka mistook for me. And is Shizuka confused that human with me, then there must've been some sort of motherly resemblance she found in her, and also, that woman is divorced. She's an independent _human_ woman, who has no real male figure to support her, according to the counselors, and that kind of reminds me of myself. I want Shizuka's human existence to be extremely similar to her fairy life."

"Oh, but she'll be all alone..."

"Not true, Anzu is going with Shizuka."

Anzu, who was interestingly paying attention to this conversation, immediately thought that her human ears weren't picking up good signals...

"Oh," Mai's mother and father spoke, thinking that Azu deserved the punishment.

__

"What's this?" Mai seemed to have been very interested.

"M-mother...." She spoke shakily, "W--hat d-did you say?"

"Anzu, you heard me! We would never have been in this situation if you didn't decide to create that gaudy villa over my statue!--"

"But, mother!!!" Anzu pleaded with balmy fluid shining her eyes, "You wouldn't do this to me! You can't turn me into a human! There's got to be a law against that or something!"

**"There's a law against turning innocent faeries into humans. **Deny it all you want, Anzu, but you are the cause of all this misdemeanor! And you won't be human, and you can't stay in the human world as a fairy disguised as a human, so I suppose you'll be a mixture of both: Not entirely a human, but a creature that lives humanly with knowledge of faeries, I suppose."

"So, I have to live with Shizuka and her new family?"

"No. You will get your own family, but will one day meet up with Shizuka. Meanwhile, I'll be searching for a cure, and when the day comes that you've met Shizuka again and I've told you that I have found the cure, you will explain to Shizuka who she really is, so that she can join us faeries again in peace."

_"But I don't WANNA!!"_

"Kijin," Mai's father had finally spoken up, "It's not fair that only Anzu receives a punishment. I mean, your story explained that both Anzu _and_ Mai sent Shizuka to the human world. I think that all justice will be truly served if Mai also becomes human...."

Mai felt a metallic tang in her mouth. "I don't think all will be justified that way." She spoke quickly, barely being able to breathe.

"I think that it would be fair," Anzu objected her own cousin, "It's not right if I'm the only one who gets punished when clearly Mai helped me commit the crime."

Mai's mother seemed disapproving of the plan. "I don't know. Maybe making them live in the human world _is_ a rather harsh punishment-"

"Yeah, Mom! Tell them that I shouldn't be allowed to go! Tell them that it's not my duty to watch over this little brat!" And with that, Mai pointed her wand with searing indignation to the peacefully sleeping Shizuka. And as a result of that anger, a large bolt sprang from her wand, and it hit Shizuka's right eye.

_"Oooh, now you're in for it..." _Anzu knew that Mai had just sealed her ticket into the human world.

Kijin put her hand slowly up to her mouth, and she stood aghast, motionless like a black-and-white picture.

**"That's it!" **Mai's mother had finally seen the light, **"You're going!"**

"Ugh! Why is everybody getting so pissed at me! It's not like she's gonna get some sort of eye disease!"

Anzu smirked.

"Kijin," Mai's mother spoke, "We're getting late. The doctor could arrive any moment now! We should hurry and cast the spells!"

Kijin, still horrorstruck, nodded her head. "W--we should collect their...w-wands..."

Mai's parents nodded, and with the flick of their wrists, the two wands sprinted out of the two girls' hands. With them screaming in protest and watching helplessly, the wands came forth Mai's parents, and then vanished into thin air with a soft POOF!

"Now then, creatures that look like humans and live like humans, but they have the knowledge of faeries? Ready, dear?" Mai's father prepared his wand for the large magical task.

"I'll miss you, my wonderful daughter." Just the way she said it, Mai could see the regret mingling in her eyes, and the doubt forming hesitation in her usually soft voice.

"You're really and truly serious about this? You really want to send your only child off into a foreign land? This is no lie? You're completely sure about this?" Mai would beg until she felt the magic of her parents ensnare her...

"I know it doesn't seem fair, Mai, but think about what happened to Shizuka. Now **that **was not fair," Mai's mother said, a few soundless tears falling down her cheeks.

"Father?"

"I'm sorry, my dear, but I agree with your mother on this one."

Mai's mouth fell open. Did her parents really want to give up their only child just because a few ends were not justified?

"Hmmph!" And she proudly stuck her nose in the air, mentally emancipating her parents.

Meanwhile, Anzu watched in disgust as Kijin said her tearful good-byes to Shizuka.

"I'll miss you more than you can ever imagine, my sweet, sweet Shizuka. I wish only the best of luck to you in the human world, and I know that you'll any obstacle that a _human_ throws in your way..."

"Fine, Mother, don't say good-bye to me," Anzu said in a rather loud voice as tears of seclusion filled her blue eyes.

Kijin simply turned her head and barely looked Anzu in the eye as she mumbled something about a farewell. And it was that moment that Mai learned that despite how caring and kind Kijin might have seemed on Shizuka's part, Kijin was nothing less of a **witch** to Anzu...

"Can we please get on with the re-writing of history? The doctor will be here any second." Anzu's voice cracked with sadness as she spoke.

And that's when it happened. Mai's parents had already been chanting the incantation. Kijin, hesitantly, pointed her wand along with the ones of Mai's parents.

Anzu and Mai instantaneously noticed tornadoes of faint sprinkles starting to form at their feet. Shizuka's body, on the other hand, was starting to be engulfed by a large, pink beam. The beam worked its way up to her head, and it went quickly, for Anzu and Mai heard Kijin's sobbing even before their spirals had reached their torsos.

__

"Goodbye, Mother, Father." Mai felt the gust of the spiral reach her neck.

"Absence makes the heart grow fonder, Mother. Perhaps some time away from me will help you acquire somewhat liking for me," Anzu snapped. "Good-bye!"

And that's how it happened. All three girls were put into a new reality.

All three of them woke-up to a new name, a new family, a new home...

A completely new life...

♥

♥

♥

Seto awoke, a bit frightened at first.

"What happened to her?"

He looked around, it was daytime, obviously, and Mokuba was sitting at the foot of his cot.

"Wow, you slept in, Seto! You almost never sleep in!"

__

Her face

Her body

Her voice

They were all disappearing too quickly from his mind. He couldn't even remember her name anymore...

"Mokuba, what's the date?"

"The 29th?"

"But, that was yesterday's date..."

"No. Anyway, Seto, wanna know something? That man we saw on TV the other day, the guy who plays chess, well, he's coming to give the orphanage a bunch of money, today! I heard the counselors tell each other..."

"Hmmm...You mean Gozaburo Kaiba?" Seto had nearly forgotten all about the girl, and he had a new focus in mind.

"Yeah...Something like that..."

"Well then, if he'll give all that money to the orphanage, it's only fair if her gets something in return...."

"Seto, I don't like the way you're smiling like that. Quit it! It's creepy..."

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

****

SEVEN YEARS LATER

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

"Did she just say that her name was Mai _Valentine_?" Téa Gardner reached over the boxes she was hiding behind, trying to get a good look at the new blond-haired girl that had decided to talk to her friends, Yugi Mouto and Joey _Wheeler_.

"Téa! Get down! What if somebody sees us? They're gonna ask us for star chips or something! We're not exactly _legal_ passengers on this ship!" Tristan Taylor, fellow stowaway, grabbed Téa's waist and yanked her down before she got into them both into trouble.

"Tristan! Get off of me!" Téa finally got some control over herself, as she kneeled back down to the freezing part of the ship where she had decided to hide. She was no qualified duelist, so how else was she supposed to get to the island where the Duelist Kingdom tournament was to take place?

__

'I'll have to talk with her later...' Téa, or the mind of Anzu, thought.

♥

♥

Mai Valentine angrily opened the door as loud BANGS of knocking were heard at 3:00 am in the morning.

"I didn't order room service--" Mai seemed to have been cut off as soon as she saw whom was the cause of all this commotion.

Mai Valentine smirked. "Well, well, well...Same neatly-cut dark brown hair. Those same, plain blue eyes...A crisp and clean outfit, oh and look! You even still have those buckle shoes. Hmmm, still, I was expecting you to fir the cheerleader stereotype-"

"Mai! It's been like...five years-"

"Actually, it's been _seven_ years, you dimwit-"

"Well, whatever! It's been seven years, and now you decide to show yourself, Mai _Valentine_!"

"What? Are you making a mockery out of _my_ last name, _Téa Gardner_? At least I got to keep my first name-"

"Ok, whatever! I saw you on the ship earlier this evening."

"And?"

"And, did you know who that blond boy was who you were talking to?"

"The one who was with Yugi? Yeah, I know him. Anzu, that was Joey Wheeler, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, Mai, and do you know who Joey Wheeler is?"

"He's Shizuka's human brother-"

"You're right about that, Mai, but she's not _Shizuka_ anymore. Her new name is-"

"_Serenity_! Honestly! What kind of name was that?"

"I don't know, but do you know why he's dueling in this tournament?"

"Joey Wheeler? To help Shiz--Serenity, right?"

"Yeah, because she needs _eye _surgery." Anzu scowled viciously at Mai. "Do you remember right before we were put into these lives what you did to Shizuka?"

"You mean that _spark_ that hit her eye?"

"It was more than a spark, Mai."

"Oh well. If he doesn't win the money, I'll pay for Shizuka's--ugh--Serenity's operation. My human family's loaded." Téa shook her head. "So tell me, _Téa_, what brings you to Duelist Kingdom?"

"My friends, not to mention brother of Serenity, a.k.a. Shizuka, are dueling in this tournament. And what about you? Don't tell me that _you're _actually competing."

And then, Mai's smirk grew wider as she shuffled through the deck that she was holding. Téa hadn't noticed the deck before, but she just realized that Mai had been fidgeting with it all throughout their conversation.

"I actually find the game quite intriguing," Mai explained as she pulled out a card. "It's full of complicated strategies, various monsters, and a single card could change the situation of any duel. A **very** challenging game. This," Mai pulled out a monster labeled The Cyber Harpy, "is my favorite monster. Its wings resemble the pendant that used to be on my wand, remember?"

"I remember, and I also recall my wand, too." Téa sighed. "So, you got a whole room to yourself? Are you that great of a duelist?"

"Well, I_ am_ an extremely skilled duelist, but I won this room over."

"You _won_ it?"

"Yup. Come on in, I'll give you a tour...."

♥

♥

♥

**_ONE YEAR LATER_**

♥

♥

♥

She awoke, so frightened.

Her pillow was wet with the sultry traces of sweat.

She sat upright in her bed, awoken by a rather disturbing vision in her slumber.

Well, actually, it really _wasn't_ disturbing, just out of place.

The lovely sixteen-year-old Serenity Wheeler checked the clock on her nightstand.

"A few more hours 'til school..."

She sighed, remembering that picture, of _him_! He of all people was occupying her dreams, and this wasn't the first night that he had come.

But tonight....

It was the first night that something so vivid had happened...

__

With him

"Joey can't know," She breathed, "Joey can **not** know."

And nervously, she laid herself back down again.

Hopefully, he would leave her dreams. _Just disappear and never come back_

But that wouldn't happen anytime soon, as Serenity Wheeler would learn...

She told herself to go to sleep, her tired eyes stinging her.

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

Gomen Nasai! I didn't want such a long chapter!

Sorry if it was boring!

R/R if you liked the chapter!

****

Preview:

"Serenity Wheeler, this is new. No doubt you're in trouble now..."

Tootles,

Celestial Night __


	5. The True Beginning

All of you who read the first few chapters of "Really And Truly"-- I think that you might have an idea of how I incorporate certain _characters _into Serenity's life.

◘ **kikoken: **Thank you! You seriously think my story's beautiful? That's very kind of you to say.

○ Crimson Breeze: ............

♠ **PinkStarz: **Thanks for reviewing! I'm very happy that you liked an aspect about my little ficcy!

♣ **Ice Queen2: **LOL Thanks for reviewing!

♦ Yamia-Chan: Thank you, I really did appreciate your review!

§ steel-angel-wing-weaver: I love your pen name...Anyway, thanks for the review!

¢ Voakands: Thanks! I'm glad you liked my idea of converting everything into reality. I find that one of my best idea (not to brag or anything).

║ Court12: Thank you! :)

∟ Sakura: lol Thanks for your review! :)

- Sorceress Vanessa: First of all, I just wanna say that I love your new chapter of _Unwanted Secrets _but I can't review due to my computer's slowness! Anyway, thanks for the review!

♫ neoelite: I'm glad that my ficcy is funny to you...Well...umm...thanks!

Φ Shiroi Senshi: :-P Thanks for the review!

φ Varda: ? I hate you, Cootie! lol

Sorry again for the lame and long chapter!

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

Serenity was never quite sure when the whole ordeal began, but whenever she has a retrospection of it, she always starts off with the day she saw her grade on her math exam....

Yes, that was a day that was certainly full of many milestones.

♥ ♥ ♥

I never truly did consider myself the smartest in the class, but just looking at the grade I received on my Analysis test made me sigh in disappointment.

Wheeler, Serenity...67

I found it so stupid to reveal all the students' grades, which should've remained private, on a large billboard in the middle of the sophomore hallway. How humiliating was that?

I was probably only saying that because I got a pretty low grade...

It wasn't failing, actually, it was considered a D, though, and D's were not what I was used to. A's mostly, low, in the middle, still A's. B's in my not-so-strong subjects, and sometimes, on those fiendish pop quizzes I got a C...D's were very rare.

Well, at least it wasn't the _lowest_ grade. The grade column, as I looked down it, showed that a few students had failed. I felt good about that, yes, I know, that's low. Feeling happy about someone's grade being lower than mine was nothing to be proud about, but hey! I'm only human, right? It's in human nature to feel better when you know that someone's below you somehow.

I decided to look at my friend's grade, she really wasn't much stronger than me in this subject.

It wasn't hard to find her name on the billboard; alphabetically, her name did come first.

...99.5

I was in awe for a moment. I stared at her grade, and looked down the grades' column again. _She got the highest grade in the class..._

"Serenity Wheeler," the voice on the intercom broke my thoughts, "Serenity Wheeler, please report to the office immediately."

♥

♥

♥

♥

Seto Kaiba wasn't really paying attention to what the instructor wrote on the blackboard. It's not like what he wrote was important. Kaiba had the power to never pay attention in class, yet still get the highest grades, often breaking school records.

No use in denying it people, he was a genius. He often--actually, most of the time--he was found typing away frantically at his very glossy and expensive laptop. His little fangirls sighed with amazed eyes as they saw him look so damn good with his eyes focused on the screen as he darted his fingers faster than a bullet. They thanked the heavens that they were able to be in a class in which they were able to stare at him throughout the early minutes of homeroom.

The professor wrote in huge letters the word MAGIC on the blackboard. Today, his class would forget their normal history lessons on the detailed aspects of Mesopotamia, and focus on a completely new subject.

He turned around and stared at his class. Amazingly, his whole first period history class was all in, and there were still about seven minutes left in homeroom.

"Magic," the professor started, deciding to start his lesson a bit early today, "is a key ingredient in probably every ancient culture of this planet. Can any of you honestly name me a primitive tribe, cult, civilization...anything, that has not based magic or some sort of source of magic as a rudiment for a flourishing society?"

"I thought we were studying ancient Mesopotamia," Seto mumbled absentmindedly to himself as he continued typing. Yes, he was actually listening to the lesson today, but that was only because the sound of the word "magic" triggered a slightly amused interest in him.

The professor realized that no student was actually listening to him. Most of the girls kept giggling and passing notes back and forth, and the boys were having their own conversations about who knows what...

Then the professor's eyes fell on Seto Kaiba, top right hand corner of the room. He never felt that it was fair that Seto Kaiba never listened to him, yet still he received these unbelievably excellent marks on quizzes, tests, reports, etc.

With his eyes lowered at the sight of Kaiba, the professor prepared to ask a new question.

"Do any of you know of a culture that wasn't and/or isn't based on magic? I suppose that's a question that's too early to ask, so, I will ask you this: Do any of you _believe _in magic?"

Kaiba slowed his typing down a tad bit. _Did he believe in magic? Oh, the answers he could've given to that question...._

♥

♥

♥

"Are you _sure_ this is for me?" Serenity asked the secretary as she looked at the letter that was just handed to her. "The principal wanted to give this to _me_?"

"Listen," The secretary spoke in a hoarse voice, "The headmistress told me to call the sophomore named Serenity Wheeler down to the office, and you're Serenity Wheeler, right? OK, then, the letter's for you."

"Ummm...thank you," Serenity mumbled as she took the letter and left the secretary's office.

♥

"Serenity Wheeler, this is new. No doubt you're in trouble now..."

As soon as Serenity had left the office, she heard the voice of her friend talk to her from somewhere behind.

"What makes you say that?" Serenity asked as she turned around and saw her friend smile at her from a few feet's distance.

"You just received a letter from the office. _You_ _never _have to go to the office. I suppose you must've done something wrong for you to get that letter," Her friend explained as she came closer to Serenity. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything," Serenity snapped defensively. "And just because I got this letter from the office it does not mean that I did something wrong."

"Necessarily," her friend muttered. "C'mon! You're keeping me in suspense here, open that letter!"

Serenity started opening up the white envelope, and carefully pulled out the single sheet of paper that was inside.

"Well, what is it?" The girl leaned over Serenity's shoulders, trying to read the paper. "Hey, it's a _schedule_?"

"Yeah," Serenity said tentatively. "Remember how in the end of last trimester they never gave me a new schedule? I think that this is the one that was supposed to be given to me." Serenity scowled. "And they gave me an elective for first period...See? I'm not in trouble."

"An _elective_ for first period? Which one? Aren't you allowed to choose your own electives?" Her friend asked as she leaned in closer over Serenity's shoulders. Serenity shrugged.

"It's...Medical Science Seminar. Do you know where that is?" Serenity asked, knowing that there were only a few more minutes until class began.

The girl stopped leaning over Serenity and put one of her fingers to her lips. "Medical Science Seminar...Let's see...I think that the seminar classroom is room 104," she guessed more than explained.

"Room 104?! But, that's a whole different wing of the school!" Serenity knew that she had to get moving if she wanted to make it to class in time without getting a tardy. "Are you sure that's the room?"

"Positive."

Serenity cursed as she started running down the hallway, without even a single good-bye and/or thank you to her friend.

"You're welcome!" Her friend called back as the light gave a mischievous look to her radiantly azure eyes. "Wait...Room 104 isn't the seminar classroom, room 401 is! I'm in trouble..."

And that's when the girl started racing after Serenity, desperately hoping that she hadn't already reached the classroom.

♥

☻ :)

♥

♥

♥

"Do you believe in magic, Seto Kaiba?"

The professor was once again trying to catch Kaiba off guard. Making Kaiba stand at his seat and address him, this professor was out to humiliate Kaiba. _Yeah, like that was gonna happen. _Little did the professor know that Kaiba was actually paying attention to the lesson today.

Kaiba hesitated with his answer, the professor thought it was due to the fact that he hadn't heard the question because he wasn't listening. But, actually, it was because Kaiba was trying to perfectly word his loathing for magic and the dimwits that believed in such idle things.

"Did you not hear me correctly? I asked do you believe in magic-"

But the very instance that the professor had enunciated the last syllable of magic, the door opened with a swift swooshing noise.

The professor, Kaiba, and all the other students looked to the door to see a young, auburn-haired sophomore standing with a face full of blush as she looked around the classroom.

A few of the boys looked up to whom they thought was a rather beautiful girl. Her shy look was appealing to them. One of her hands fidgeted with a lock of her shiny hair. She looked rather humiliated as she mumbled her quick, "Excuse me," and hastily left the classroom.

_Sarah...No_

Sheila...Not even close

The thing is, Kaiba recognized her the moment he saw her open the door. She was a friend of theirs, Joey Wheeler's sister to be exact. He was sure it was her, by her hair, her timid appearance, etc. But the thing was, Kaiba couldn't remember her name...

_Shizuka? _Wait, where did that name come from?

That name, Shizuka--Where had he heard it before?

Just thinking of this new name, the image of Serenity popped into his head. Why did Serenity pop into his mind as he thought this name? You'll see later in the story!

Wait Serenity! That's her name!

"Do you believe in magic, Seto Kaiba?" The professor's irritated voice broke Kaiba's concentration again. "Did you not hear me?-"

"I heard you the first time, you git. Now, if you'll let me answer the question..." He trailed off again, for the name Shizuka kept popping in-and-out of his mind. And for some abnormal, not-able-to-be-explained reason, just the thought of the name Shizuka made Seto feel like he should change the answer to the question...

♥

♥

♥

Serenity quickly walked herself out of that classroom as soon as she had seen a group of seniors occupying the seats. She remembered as she closed the classroom door behind her, she saw her friend leaning against a few lockers in the hallway. Serenity walked up to the lockers, angrily, and gave her friend a sharp look before stomping onwards.

"Serenity, wait!" Her friend immediately started apologizing. "It was a common mistake, I swear! You know that I would never try to hurt you, and I _did_ try to tell you the truth but you run pretty quickly, you know? [The first bell rung with an annoying BUZZ] And look, it's not like I totally got off the hook. We **both** got a tardy, and this'll be your first, but god knows that I don't need another..." She said the last part in more of a whisper.

Serenity turned around to find her friend standing directly behind her with an actually sincere look of regret on her face. "Fine, I know that it was a mistake." Serenity smiled, "So let's get to class..."

Her friend sighed in relief. "Thank god." She started to dart her eyes playfully. "You know who was in that classroom?"

"Who?"

"Seto Kaiba-"

"How do you know?" Serenity hoped that she didn't humiliate herself in front of the high school's most popular guy, feminine wise.

Her friend ran her hand through her snowy white hair. "I can't believe you didn't see him! He was practically standing right in front of you!"

"But, you were standing pretty far away from the classroom...How could you have seen him?" Serenity knew that the position her friend was in when she was leaning against the lockers was no vantage point to see inside the classroom.

"I don't know---Come on! We're getting late for class!"

♥ ♥ ♥

Mai stared at the computer screen before her. According to this quiz she took during her technology class, she was a _light fairy spreading joy and happiness and illuminating people's lives..._

_'Sounds like Shizuka,' _Mai thought as she pushed her chair back. The picture her quiz provided for the answer was of a strange girl with a long, luminous gown on. Her hair was pretty long, too, also colored that certain blended shade of brown, like Shizuka.

Mai scowled. She remembered Shizuka: Her voice, her naive spirit, the feel of her hair when Mai and Anzu decided to tangle it using their magic...

Then, as Mai was having this little waltz down Memory Lane, something happened to her computer.

At first, it was a pop-up like any other. It made her screen freeze for a moment, and the contents of this pop-up were not visible, yet. Mai tried to X-out the annoying thing, but all efforts to do that turned out to be useless. And, like some pop-ups, the window this pop-up was using to contaminate Mai's screen was growing. Soon, the pop-up consumed the whole page.

Mai started to curse as she desperately tried to destroy this irritating junk, but when the pop-up finally had words on it, she felt chills.

To this day, whenever Mai thinks of that pop-up, she suddenly starts feeling cold, for what the pop-up declared in bolded letters was:

**DON'T BRING HER BACK**

And what scared Mai the most of this pop-up was the fact that, well, this pop-up had a background. And, well, this background was pink, pretty normal, right? But floating around on this background was the animation of a fairy with pink and green wings that had long, blended brown hair...

♥

♥

♥

Téa sat secluded from her friends today at lunch. At the moment, she was currently sitting at the most isolated table that was practically touching the little grove of trees the school hosted on its property.

Why was she sitting far away from her friends today? It wasn't because she wanted to be alone, actually, it was because Mai had passed her in the hallway and had asked her to sit alone at lunchtime. _They were supposed to have a little rendezvous. _

But, it was already a good fifteen minutes into the period, and Mai was still a no show. Téa was hungry, and she had some of those giant Pixie Stix as part of her lunch today. So you do the math.

She quickly opened up her brown bag and put one of her hands into the bag without even looking, feeling around for a large stick. But what she found...

She happily pulled out the thickest stick she felt in the bag, and as she pulled it out, she nearly screamed.

What she pulled out of the bag was a large, beautiful, crimson painted stick with a medallion that had a shimmering, eight pointed, glass star. In other words, she pulled out her wand.

And what happened next would've left any person spooked. As Anzu looked at her long lost wand, a pixie stick slowly pulled itself out of her brown bag, and it hovered barely a centimeter over the lunch table. Anzu felt goosebumps as she watched the jumbo pixie stick open itself up, and spill the orange powder that was its contents in a way that it spelled out **I FOUND A CURE **on the lunch table.

Anzu gasped as she jumped from her seat.

"Shizuka's coming back," she breathed as she couldn't help but smile. "She'll get to be a fairy again..."

"Which may or may not be a good thing," Mai's voice interrupted.

♥

♥

♥

Serenity Wheeler was rushing through the crowded streets on her bicycle this afternoon. Eager to get to her after school job, she pushed the pedals harder beneath her feet as she made a right turn.

As she saw a pothole coming up in the street, she made sure she could feel the helmet atop her head. Yeah, it was pretty stupid to wear a helmet at her age, but whenever she thought about this subject, she remembered a vivid memory that dealt with a teenage boy and a gory scene...

She was only eleven when she saw the saw of a crowd huddling over a boy who had lost a sufficient amount of blood due to crashing his bike because of a bad collision with a pothole. She keenly remembered the old women surrounding the impaired boy who hissed about things such as, "If only he had worn a helmet! His head lost all the blood, you know, and a helmet would've protected it!" Ever since that day, Serenity never took bicycle safety as a joke.

♥

Serenity noticed that she had become pretty engrossed today in that flashback. That pothole was long gone, and she looked around herself to make sure that she hadn't made any wrong turns. And sure enough, she looked at the street sign in front of her, and sighed.

The street she was on wasn't a street she normally passed, but the street she was supposed to be on was directly adjacent to this one if she just rode her bike a few blocks farther. In a way, she had kind of created a little shortcut.

So, she started to ride herself forward, but quickly, she noticed the crowded streets become less crowded as she rode past every block.

♥

She only had one more block to ride, and then the street would be in complete view.

So, she rode on further, but...

Serenity's eyes widened and she quickly started stop her bicycle as she saw a woman standing carelessly in the street just a few feet ahead of Serenity.

With her breathing increasing, it took every piece of Serenity's reflexes to stop the bike. She rapidly swerved the bike with every figment of strength within her, and she miraculously stopped the bike just about one inch away from the woman.

Serenity sighed all the anxiousness out of her body as she paced down her breathing and put a relaxed hand over her chest.

The woman, however, kept staring up at the sky like she was doing before Serenity had seen her. As she heard Serenity mumble curses to herself, the woman turned her head to face Serenity, and smiled simply.

"Ahhhhh, Serenity, I'm so glad that you could make it," The woman explained as the wind blew at her papyrus cape.

Serenity quickly opened her eyes. She stared deeply at the lady as she replied.

"Isis, were you _expecting_ me?"

Yes, it was Isis who --deliberately-- made Serenity stop in the middle of the street. Her sapphire eyes seemed to have been glinting with an air of enigma. The breeze gently lifted a few strands of her sleek black hair. Those beautiful bangles that adorned her hair matched perfectly with the various golden jewelry that decorated her body. Her off white outfit snugly fit around her tan body. She started to smile kindly at Serenity.

"Yes, actually, I think that I need to talk to you," Isis explained, indirectly inviting Serenity to come inside the museum (Which serenity had just noticed was the building they were standing in front of.).

"Oh_...-sweatdrop- _well, I really don't have the time. I mean, I have to get to work--"

"But you have a good forty-seven minutes until you are considered late, am I correct?" Isis replied plainly. Serenity quickly checked her wristwatch, and Isis was quite right.

Serenity started to think of an excuse that dealt with her bike. Her brother often warned her about this type of magic that revolved around these "sacred" seven items. She thought she should've at least asked Joey's permission before she went to talk with Isis.

"I'll ask my personal bodyguard to watch your bike for you while you visit me," Isis said as she pointed her eyes to a large man standing at the main door of the museum.

Serenity was running out of excuses. "Umm...well...you see...."

"What we have to talk about is of great importance, at least, I believe it is," Isis supplied.

"Will I have to stay long?" Serenity squeaked.

"No. I believe the visit will be quite prompt."

Serenity bit her lip. "Well, then I suppose...."

♥

♥

♥

Surprisingly, Isis didn't guide Serenity through the main door of the museum. Instead, she led Serenity through a back doorway and down an ancient metal staircase.

Serenity trusted Isis, that was for sure. But she knew that Isis was a big player in this game of ancient Egypt and magic. She really didn't want to get involved in any sort of magic, but little did she know---....

_'What if Joey finds out I was here? Does he know about this? Does anybody else know about this? Is this a trick or something?' _That was just a mere clip of the nervous thoughts that zoomed through Serenity's mind as she followed Isis down a hallway.

This hallway was light green, and the only sounds heard were the footsteps of the two ladies against the mauve tiles.

♥

Serenity followed Isis quietly through a labyrinth of hallways when she saw through a door-less room a glimpse of a gigantic stone. _Was that the stone she so often heard Yugi talk about? _Serenity never got time to see, for Isis kept waling ahead while Serenity quickly tried to get a better view of the stone.

"Come now, Serenity," Isis beckoned quietly as she walked to the end of the hallway.

Serenity swiftly took to Isis's commands as she saw Isis stop at the second door to the left.

Serenity speedily walked up to Isis as Isis started to talk.

"I understand the dubious thoughts in your head Serenity, but I assure you that this is no joke." Isis stepped in front of an elaborate number pad that was kept on the door as a blue laser read the patterns in her retina.

"Did I do something wrong?" Serenity asked as the door opened.

Isis laughed softly as she gave Serenity a warming smile. "Nonsense. I called you here because of a gift." Isis ended by walking into the dark room.

"A _gift_?" Serenity asked as she followed Isis into the room, which had its lights turned on by Isis.

"Yes," Isis quickly replied from the middle of the room.

Serenity wondered how Isis got to the center of the room so quickly, but her question was replaced by sheer amazement as she saw what Isis was beside.

"Oh no--Isis, I couldn't!"

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

I know, lame chapter.

Sorry once again for the long chapter! And I'm sorry if Isis seemed totally OOC this chapter.

Preview:

"Well, that's convenient," Serenity mumbled as she pressed the light above her head.........

As she looked down to see what was crawling on her shoulder, it was absolutely unbelievable to know how hard Serenity fought not to scream...

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥Tootles,

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥Celestial Night


	6. The Giving Of A Birthright

_Well, sorry for the long wait. I know it was too long, and I hope nobody forgot about this story. Umm…I had "trouble" with my Hamtaro stories. But I'm not going there anymore. I'll try to focus all my fic writing with Yu-Gi-Oh! Now, and hopefully, somebody will be happy to hear that news._

_**Black Mistress-**Yeah…I didn't update for a while, and I apologize for that! Mai and Anzu are quite annoying, but at least they're getting payback by living in the human world which they despise so much. Thanks for reviewing!_

_**Elenion Anaar-**Oh, thanks for the sweet review! I loved it so much. A billion Seto plushies for you! Shizuka and Seto won't have a meeting till later, but Serenity and Seto will have plenty of encounters. –laughs evilly—_

_**MistressMoonDemon-**It's nice to receive a review from you! I respect you so much since you became such a brilliant Seto/Serenity author! Kudos to you! Good luck with all your fics, and thanks for reviewing! _

_**Newblue2-**Seto's not in the story much, true, but the story does kind of lean towards Serenity and Shizuka more than him. I mean, he wasn't turned into a human by accident and is now forced to live like one with no remembrance of his magical life, right?  Thanks for the review._

_**Sorceress Vanessa-**A trillion cookies and candies to you! You're the only one who mentioned Serenity's friend! She is quite important in the story, so I'm glad you picked up on her. Thanks for reviewing!_

_**Shiroi Senshi-**I love writing cliffhangers. Expect more soon. He he…Thanks for the review!_

_**Vendred13-**The two different messages were not sent by the same person, if you couldn't guess before. Thanks for the review!_

_**Steel-angel-wing-weaver-**Love your penname! Thanks for reviewing!_

_**Court12-**Glad you liked the chapter! Thanks for the review!_

_**Squallsgurl-**I'm glad you liked my story so far. Seto and Serenity interaction starts in this chapter and from there it gradually increases. (hint, hint)_

_**LazerWulf-**You're such a loyal reviewer. Thank you! And I like that your fic has an OC, but she's still Kisara's reincarnation. _

_**Yamiko Yakou-**I'm planning on writing Kaiba's report on magic in the next chapter, not this one. Thanks for reviewing! (Yes— Kaiba and magic—two very interesting topics!) _

_**TinyFlyer02-**Thanks for the review and good luck with your stories as they progress onwards!_

_**Yamia Ishtar-**Thanks for reading the last chapter and actually liking it! Thanks for the review!_

_**Crimson Breeze-**I forgot how many dots I gave you last time. Oh well, we'll start off at the top: …………twelve dots! ( I know you're 13, but I'm gonna start off at twelve anyway.) _

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

Well, now, this was difficult for Serenity to comprehend. Isis had told her that she would be giving Serenity a gift, but not something like this. Serenity thought she had seen the last of the Egyptian magic stuff that Yugi was always talking about when Tea had seen her off at the train station, but was she wrong…

"Isis," Serenity explained softly as she walked closer to the azure-eyed woman, "I don't think that _I _am the right person to have such a thing, if you're even being serious."

"I assure you serenity…" Isis leaned over to take the item out of its protective glass box. "that I am being serious, and with that said, you should take it and trust me."

Serenity stared at the item that Isis was holding delicately in her hands. She took in a deep breath and asked,

"Why me?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why are you giving that to me? Shouldn't it be with you or Marik? And even if you'd want to give it away, doesn't it go to Yugi or someone?" The item gleamed heavily in the bright museum lights, but it particularly shined in Serenity's eyes, like it was introducing itself formally to her.

Isis walked closer to Serenity, so that the two girls were standing face to face with just a few inches between them. "Do you believe in destiny?"

At the asking of this question, Serenity felt like Seto Kaiba. No, she did not feel extremely tall, extremely handsome, and extremely rich, but she felt as though Isis thought she didn't have faith in anything supernatural. Sometimes she heard her brother mutter with Yugi about how stubborn Kaiba was in believing them, especially Isis. Whenever she heard about this stubbornness, Serenity would have to agree that Kaiba was being narrow-minded, but when she was here, being asked this question, Serenity honestly thought that this whole thing was silly.

"Sure." That was all Serenity managed to sputter. She could feel Isis's eyes question her reply as they burned into Serenity's skin. Serenity quickly looked down, hoping not to meet her eyes with the ones of the Egyptian standing so close to her.

"Well, then," Isis had a voice that was not so reassured, "you will have to trust me when I say I think that you being given this is part of your destiny." Nonetheless, she had to get Serenity to accept what was coming to her.

"Did you tell my brother about this?" She sharply looked up. Joey _had _warned her to stay away from this magic…

"No, and I would appreciate it if you didn't tell him either. Perhaps 'gift' was the wrong word to use. In all honesty, I am asking you a favor: I need you to hold onto this."

"Why?" Serenity had to look directly at Isis as her tone of voice got terribly skeptical.

"It needs safe keeping, and I think that you are eligible for the job."

"Will it be safe for me to hold onto this thing? Honestly, Isis, you saw how freaky your brother got—"

Isis held out the item. "Serenity, I chose you for a reason. I needed someone _I _could trust; someone that wouldn't laugh the moment I even showed them the item."

Again, Serenity had a picture of Kaiba flash in her mind. But it wasn't really a bad picture. It was a really good one, actually, with him looking extremely powerful with his defiant stare and booming voice and his—

"Serenity?" Isis broke Serenity out of her reverie, much to Serenity's disappointment. As a reply, Serenity nodded subtly, letting Isis know that she could continue explaining. "This item is truly extraordinary, but you already are aware of some of its powers. Because I chose you, in a way, this item has accepted you. It knows that if you are to be its caretaker, then nothing must happen to you. More than anything, this will serve as a guardian to you, not the other way around. Now do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

Serenity, wishing she had paid closer attention to Isis, lied as she nodded her head.

"Your kindhearted _spirit_ is what helped me to choose you," Isis said one more time. Still holding up the item, she asked, "Will you accept it?"

Obviously, it was an understatement to say that our little fairy-turned-human-by-accident-and-has-no-remembrance-of-it was worried/skeptical/freaked out/curious about Isis's state of well-being. Yet, against all odds, she nodded _-again-_ curtly and took the relic from Isis's hands. As she took it, Isis smiled for the Eye of this relic seemed to have glowed, but not because of the museum lights (which is what Serenity thought).

Normally, Serenity would have supposed that something like this would have been rather cold, since it was probably made out of many gold alloys. But as she took it, she felt warmth succumb her slender fingers. This sensation felt so good, that Serenity started to smile a little.

♥

Isis had walked Serenity out to her bike, saying that their business was done here. Serenity got onto her bike, and looked to the side of her.

"Isis?!" She asked when she saw no one there. Neither Isis nor the bodyguard that was watching over the bike was found by Serenity as she searched the next few minutes for them, walking to the entrance of the museum and poking her head inside. Eventually, Serenity gave up. She had an after school job to get to, and she feared that she would be getting quite late right about now.

As she took off with her bike away from the museum, a pair of azure eyes watched her from the roof of the museum's main building.

_Wasn't it amazing how even without the aid of her Millennium Eye, Isis could still see the flashbacks of so many millennia ago and of the years yet to come? And isn't it amazing how these flashbacks/premonitions helped lead her to Serenity?_

Isis sighed as she watched Serenity go, fearing what would become of her soon. What if she rejected the honor that would come upon her? Isis shook her head, trying to be optimistic as the item glowed in Serenity's backpack.

♥

She tried to get her homework done, but the winds were picking up and she could've sworn that drops of rain had fallen onto her notebook.

At the moment, Serenity was sitting in the park that was across her after school job, which happened to be an animal caretaker at the Terashima Pet Store. She had just come off from her shift, and she was hopelessly trying to get her Analysis Homework done, but being as aesthete as she was, she decided to watch the cherry blossom leaves flutter with the wind as birds called to one another, warning other birds of the coming storm.

She packed up her textbooks and slung her backpack across one shoulder.

"I am **not** gonna ride my bike home in this storm!" Serenity complained as she felt raindrops hit her head rather hard. She sighed, knowing that she had no other choice. It wasn't as if someone was just gonna come out of nowhere and offer her a ride…

Unless of course someone as sweet as Mokuba Wheeler just happens to walk out of the pet shop and just happens to see Serenity about to take off in the impending hurricane.

Yes, our little fairy-turned-human-by-accident-and-has-no-remembrance-of-it was quite lucky when she heard a familiar voice call her from in front of the pet store.

♥

♥

Serenity looked at the back window of the limo, but when she saw her bike being drenched like that as it hung to the limo's trunk, she got worried.

'_Well, it could've used a good washing anyway…'_

She smiled as she felt the brown and white ball of fur snuggle around in her arms. "I can't believe you bought Peewee." She looked across at Mokuba who was studying her curiously.

"_Peewee?"_ That was not the name Mokuba had intended on giving the puppy.

"That's the name he goes by. I should know; I took care of him ever since he was a baby and first arrived at the pet store." She brought the puppy to her nose and nuzzled her nose with the nose of the puppy.

_"All that Shizuka can conjure up is a stupid little puppy. It's the only thing that her useless wand can do. The ONLY thing. And you should see this puppy, it's hideous! It's like this big, and it's mostly white with these disgusting brown splotches covering random spots on it. It really is ugly. You'll get a good laugh when you see it."_

Serenity placed the puppy down and felt her head to make sure that she didn't have a high temperature. She closed her eyes for a second, and she opened them to see Mokuba going on about how Seto wanted him to become more masculine so he had to buy a strong dog and train it until it got really big and powerful.

"But Peewee won't get any bigger!" Serenity explained, trying to get her mind off of the headache.

o.O "He won't?"

"Nope. He's meant to be a little pup the rest of his life. He's actually supposed to be a companion for little girls."

"So what should I do with him?"

"Give him to a special girl when you really want to show her how much you care."

♥

Mokuba refused to let Serenity go home without showing her a private tour of _his_ home, so even though Serenity objected quite a lot at first, she finally gave in to Mokuba's pleading and his dangerously cute, saddened eyes.

Serenity felt rather intimidated as she walked into the main entrance and saw the beautifully ornate foyer and all the lovely paintings that were trimmed with bronze frames. She especially loved the coral-patterned marble that the floor was lined with which made this soft clicking sound as she stepped across it.

But what caught her eye the most was a door at the very top of the stairs. She looked behind her and saw Mokuba telling one of the maids what he wanted for dinner. So, being totally OOC, she without permission went to the top of the staircase and tried to get a closer look at this door.

This double door truly was stunning. It was made out of a mahogany that was bleached so much that it looked white. The design included an engraved Blue Eyes White Dragon that looked so beautiful with its wings drawn to prepare for taking flight. Its mouth was opened, revealing its teeth, so that its beauty was elegantly contradicted with its ferocity. But its eyes….

The eyes were constructed out of a type of diamond that shined blue in the light of the lobby's chandelier. The jewels looked like a river and felt as smooth as one as Serenity traced her fingers across the BEWD etching. Of course, as her slender fingers ran across the etching, she didn't notice the item's golden glowing coming from within her backpack. She was also oblivious of the fact that as she touched the BEWD engraving, the door of the room opened it's lock without making a single sound.

"Pretty, isn't it?"

"Yes, it really and truly is. Is this your brother's room?" She asked, not even looking back at the younger Kaiba.

"Yes." Mokuba thought for a second. "He's never let me in there, though."

Serenity turned around to look at Mokuba, but as she did so, her backpack hit the door slightly, causing the unlocked door to open. Mokuba looked at the opened door in astonishment.

"It's open," Mokuba gasped. "But Seto **never** leaves his room open…Did he come home?"

"I should go," Serenity squeaked as she tried to make her way down the stairs. But that was a futile effort, for Mokuba quickly grabbed Serenity's wrist, still staring at the door.

"This is a chance of a lifetime," he explained. "How many people do you know that have actually been in there? _I_ haven't even been in _there_!"

"I-I—I should go."

"No! Please don't!" Mokuba stared at the electronic keypad next to the bedroom door. _'I can't believe he didn't set the alarm.'_

Serenity stopped arguing and climbed the few steps to get to Mokuba's side. "If he catches me in there, I'm gonna die." She saw a bit of the room from the slightly opened door, and as far as she could tell, the room was painted blue.

"Phooey," Mokuba blurted out. "He doesn't get home 'til 3 in the morning, and other times he doesn't come home at all. You'll be out of here hours before he'll ever come home." Mokuba said this all with a voice that was less excited than the one he had when the door first opened. Nevertheless, he looked quite excited, and he gave Serenity that awful, dangerously cute, too adorable to resist look, and Serenity had no choice but to give in helplessly.

"Fine," she sighed.

"So what are you waiting for?"

"Huh?"

"Go in."

"No. You go in first."

"No _you_ go in first."

"This was your idea!"

"Go in!"

"No way!"

"_Do it."_

"Ok, fine!" She agreed as she went to the door. She heard Mokuba shuffling after her as she entered the room.

She was right, the room was blue. **Very blue. **The room had light blue walls, and any furniture was made out of glass with heavy, steel rimming. The foot of the king sized bed, which had several pillows arranged nicely on it, had a Blue Eyes White Dragon etching on it, as well. The drapes and bedding all had light blue fabric with darker blue accents. She felt her shoes dig in deeply to the royal blue carpet, and she resisted all urges to jump into the bed with its many, many pillows. She wouldn't mind living here.

"Why does he have so many pillows?" Mokuba asked with a bit of jealousy. "I don't have that many pillows."

Serenity was about to ask why there weren't any pictures on the walls or the nightstands, but her voice was lost when she heard the maid greet a 'Mr. Kaiba.'

"Good evening, Mr. Kaiba."

"Whatever."

"May I ask why you returned home so early today?"

Something about school was the only answer Serenity could make out; Kaiba had grumbled the answer.

"Did Mokuba come home with a dog?"

"The chauffeur brought it in for him…" Serenity didn't pay attention to the rest of the conversation. That was Kaiba's voice alright. He was home. _Not a good thing on Serenity's part._

"_He's home?!"_ She hissed at Mokuba. She quickly turned around and saw that Mokuba had closed the door, thankfully. Mokuba, however, had a complexion that rivaled one of a ghost. He was shaking slightly, and millions of thoughts were racing in his mind.

"Closet."

"Wha?"

"Get into the closet!" Mokuba ordered.

But Serenity had no time to reply. Mokuba had instantly taken her hand and had lead her to these massive white doors that were at the corner of the room Serenity had her back to.

Mokuba quickly swung open the doors, and luckily, it was a walk-in closet with many compartments. "Hide in here. I'll tell you when it's safe to come out." And he closed the doors, leaving Serenity in the darkness of the room.

Serenity looked around. The wooden panels of the closet doors allowed light to peek in gently, so Serenity saw where it was possible for her to hide. She thought about the clothing racks, but the racks were mechanic and revolved around the closet, or so Serenity figured from the motor behind the rack the clothing was on. Since the clothing revolved, it was possible for Kaiba to come in and revolve his clothing, and if he did so, a gap in the clothing could've revealed Serenity.

But she hadn't looked at the compartments yet…

♥

Mokuba had shoved Serenity into the closet not a second too soon, for Kaiba came banging in as soon as the closet doors were closed.

"Mokuba," oh the shivers poor lil' Mokuba Kaiba felt when his brother spoke to him in that icy voice, "why is my door unlocked and how did you get in?"

Seto Kaiba had this talent, and this talent was within Mokuba as well. This talent proved useful in the world, and both the Kaibas could use this talent without anyone ever knowing. This talent was the art of lying, and the two Kaiba brothers could lie to each other, and the other would never, ever know. Of course, Mokuba never had a reason to lie to his older brother, until now.

He had gotten himself and Serenity into this mess, and he would get himself and Serenity out of it.

"Your door was unlocked when I got to school," he said casually as he looked up from the closet doors to his older brother. "I know that you never leave your door unlocked, so I had to make sure that everything was alright. The maids told me that the door was open since morning, and they knew better than to enter your room without your consent." He didn't quite know if he was lying, because he saw the door open when he got home, and as far as he knew, that door could have been unlocked since morning.

Kaiba, believing that his brother would never, ever lie to him, had no reason not to believe Mokuba. He brushed it off, and walked to his closet. He accepted that he, the great Seto Kaiba, left his door unlocked.

"Why were you closing my closet doors?"

"Obviously I was making sure that no one was hiding in your closet," Mokuba lied once again without showing any signs of it. He was good. "I like your room, Seto," he explained in that optimistic/cheery voice of his.

From inside the closet, huddles within an empty cabinet, Serenity heard Kaiba tell Mokuba to leave his room. This cabinet she was in was right next to the closet door, so that when the door opened, the cabinet would've have been covered by the door. This was the perfect hiding place for her. She was quite lucky that none of Kaiba's cabinets had any real clothes in them since all his clothes (trench coats, suits, etc.) were hanging on those revolving racks, and that all of his shoes were put into separate show cubicles at the other side of the closet.

The closet door creaked open, and Serenity held her breath. Never in her life had she felt so scared, so full of fear. She shut her eyes tightly, making sure that even the most inaudible of sounds would escape her. The cabinet had no door, but it was in the very shadows of the closet. Thankfully, the door opened fully, and Serenity was hidden from view.

She heard Kaiba's heavy footsteps walk in. A sliver of light provided her with just a minimal view of only a fraction of the closet. But that was enough. She saw Kaiba pull out a long, crimson bathrobe, and she looked away incase he decided to "change" in the closet.

_No, I will not write about Kaiba changing into this bathrobe. This is not that type of a fic_.

He didn't change in the closet, for within seconds, he had grabbed his bathrobe and had walked out of the closet, closing the doors behind him.

♥

Serenity had been in her position for at least twenty minutes. She wondered if she was ever gonna get out. She figured that the bedroom door was locked again, making it impossible for Mokuba to come to her.

"Err…." She mumbled as she felt something itchy on her shoulder. She scratched her shoulder and adjusted the straps of her backpack. Despite all this, the itching was getting to an extreme level. If only she had a light or something so that she could see what was going on with her shoulder.

She poked her head out of the cabinet and saw one of those "tap" lights that light up instantly as soon as someone presses them down. It was hanging right next to the cabinet, being barely noticed for it was hanging in the darkest part of the room.

"Well, that's convenient," Serenity mumbled as she pressed the light above her head. Light instantly filled that small corner.

As she looked down to see what was crawling on her shoulder, it was absolutely unbelievable to know how hard Serenity fought not to scream...

This bug—no, beetle—was on top of her shoulder. It was huge, at least six inches, and it was this dark, bloody, crimson color. Its eyes were large and black, and its antennae were twiddling with a strand of Serenity's hair. She whimpered. If she _screamed_ she would be heard, and that was not an option.

She felt like crying, but that would make too much noise.

She started shaking. This bug on her shoulder was killing her.

Now, Serenity was a brave girl, and she could've stayed in her hiding spot a lot longer with that bug on her shoulder, but a few moments later that bug decided to take a tour of her neck.

As soon as she felt its little legs feeling around her neck, she couldn't take it anymore. She knew that her life could've been risked if she left her spot, but this bug on her neck was the last straw.

Her whimpers became louder as she stumbled her way out of the closet and grabbed the closet doors' handles. She jiggled them catatonically until the doors finally opened.

And then she fell.

Her excitement caused her to trip, and she did so the moment she opened the closet doors.

When she fell out of the closet, a strong scent of expensive cologne hit her nose.

"No," she gasped. How could she have been so stupid?

She looked up with only one eye, and saw her greatest fear come to life. A bathrobe covered him. A wet towel was around his neck and his hair was matted across his fore head.

She was dead. She didn't feel like getting up now.

"No," she breathed, putting her face down again, her eyes warm with tears.

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

♥

_That beetle was originally from "Really And Truly"._

_Sorry if you didn't like the chapter._

**Preview:**

**She took the item and shoved it under her bed. She had no use for it. For all she cared someone could've run off with it to Southern Africa; as long as she wouldn't see it again. **

**But little did she know that that was not the plan the item had in mind…**

_-Celestial Night_


	7. The Secret Bedroom

I know, terribly long wait! But that's why I made this chapter so long and with a few SxS scenes at the very end! I hope you guys like!

And I just want to say, I do NOT like Yu-Gi-Oh! GX! I hate it! For some reason, I just can't get into it. (Plus I hate Judai/Asuka. I like Ryo/Zane with Asuka better).

♥

♥

♥

Seto Kaiba was not a person who liked being surprised.

Growing up as a pessimist, he always expected disappointments instead of surprises. Therefore, he would never feel shocked, and he hated that feeling so deeply.

He excelled in everything he tried, except for Duel Monsters…he couldn't ever regain his number one title…And that was one of the biggest surprises of them all.

But now, as this girl lay on his floor, he couldn't say that he was _not_ surprised.

He just walked out of the bathroom and this girl stumbled out of his closet. A stalker, perhaps? But then the question came up of how she got past security…

Whimpers were coming from her; she obviously didn't want to be seen. Her face was red, very red. Blush? He doubted that…it was probably like that from her tears.

Another thing Kaiba hated, though, was blushing. It went side by side with surprise. They were oftentimes factors of each other, and his surprise at the moment was causing his cheeks to grow a few tinges redder…

He didn't like this girl.

She caused him surprise, therefore causing him to blush.

But then again, he saw that she was scared too…

__

Not a good thing on Serenity's part…

She was horror-struck, to say the least. She could feel the warmth trickle out of her appendages and rest in her face. The rest of her body was in a suspended mode, not letting her move. Her breathing became quickly paced, and the tension in the room at the moment was so tight, it was choking Serenity.

What was he going to do with her? Was he going to report her to the police? Throw her in an insane asylum for hiding in his closet? Put a restraining order on her? Or even worse…call her brother?

Her eyes were shut, but she was still whimpering, so he knew she was crying a good bit. She didn't like being there as much as he hated her being there.

He walked over to her, and he could tell she could feel his presence. Her crying almost instantaneously stopped, and after a few sniffles, she opened her eyes and looked fearfully at him.

"Who are you?"

When Kaiba saw her eyes, getting the full gist of her facial features, he recognized who she was…But still, something felt familiar about this scene. Had he been in this situation before, watching a helpless girl like Serenity lay there while he asked who she was? He, to best recollection of his memory, hadn't…

"Wheeler," Kaiba finally said at length, his thoughts still focused on why he felt a sudden rush of deja vous. "First my history class, and now this. You have a sudden habit of getting into places you don't belong."

Serenity felt her heart pounding against her chest so thunderously she wondered how Kaiba couldn't hear it. Her hands and feet all felt numb, and all she could do was stare like a deer in headlights at him, unable to explain herself. How could she have been so stupid and reveal herself? Everything was going so well until she came out of the closet.

The bug…

Serenity immediately plopped herself onto her elbows and started feeling around the back of her neck…The bug wasn't there…She didn't feel it under her shirt…She couldn't feel it in her hair…It was gone!

"Why are you here? How did you get here?"

Kaiba thought for a second that Serenity was about to pull out something from her backpack to show him why she was here, but when he noticed the way she was skeptically touching herself, he started to wonder about her mental state.

Serenity fought back tears as she, still supported by her elbows, sighed frustratingly. That bug that scared her to death was gone. It was as if that stupid insect's purpose was to get Serenity out of the closet and then just disappear, completely embarrassing Serenity!

"Are you ever going to answer me?" He asked angrily. Serenity finally had her tears vanished enough to look at him, and just as she was about to explain the situation, Kaiba's bedroom doorknob started jiggling ferociously, and a few seconds later, Mokuba Kaiba came rushing in.

♥

Mokuba Kaiba had been waiting tentatively outside his brother's room. He sat, his back against Kaiba's door, just waiting for his brother to emerge so he go in there and sneak Serenity out.

In his opinion, it was all his fault Serenity was hiding right now. She should've left, actually, she never should have came here, but he forced her into it. If Seto was to ever discover Serenity…

He cringed at the thought.

…It'd be because of him.

"Who are you?"

Mokuba's heart seemed to stop. His breathing became constricted, and like Serenity, he felt as if he were being choked.

He stood up like a dart and pressed his ear against the door, his face touching the diamonds that were the etched blue eyes white dragon's eyes.

Seto discovered Serenity…

Mokuba's heart started at a thought: Did Seto even recognize Serenity? As long as Seto didn't know she was a Wheeler, some of Serenity's remaining dignity could be preserved…

"Wheeler," he heard his brother say.

It was official, Serenity was a goner…

An angered Kaiba and a defenseless Wheeler did not work in a room together.

But there they were…

Seto and Serenity…

Mokuba pulled on the doorknob, but he should've known it would be locked. Every nanosecond spent waiting Mokuba could feel the life being drawn out of him, and he knew the same must've been going on with Serenity.

He viciously jiggled the knob again, still no result.

__

For Serenity's sake, open! He thought. He didn't care what happened to himself anymore, just as long as he could tell Seto that Serenity wasn't here willingly…

"For Serenity's sake, _please_ open!" he cried, wiggling the knob with every ounce of strength he had. And, as if the Blue Eyes etched on Seto's door heard Serenity's name in trouble, the door opened, and Mokuba, surprised by his own strength, came stumbling into his brother's room.

♥

His brother was hovering over Serenity's elbow-supported body. Serenity had red painted all over her face, and the dried tear stains were lining her face. If anything, she looked surprised to see Mokuba. Seto, on the other hand, was not pleased.

"How did _you_ get in, Mokuba?" Was there something wrong with the locks in this room? How were all these people getting in? This was extremely annoying, especially since Kaiba spent a pretty penny getting this super-strength locks.

And to think, a young girl and a twelve-year-old boy were able to get past them…

Mokuba, still staring at Serenity, smiled at her. He was going to explain everything, although Serenity still couldn't bring herself to smile back at the thought of this.

"Seto…Serenity's here because of me. I went to the pet store and got a dog, like you asked, and when I was driving past the park I saw Serenity sitting there, and it was starting to rain so I was like 'Hey, Serenity! Why don't you let me drive you home?' And she was like 'Alight!' and so we then started on our way, but then I said 'You totally have to see my house, it's like huge!' and Serenity was like 'I really shouldn't!' but I got here to come anyway. See? It was my idea to come here in the first place, not hers. So then we came, and she saw that your bedroom door was unlocked and she said 'I should go now!' and then I said 'No! We have to see the inside of Seto's bedroom! No one ever gets to see that!' and then she was like, 'But I must leave!' but I didn't care and I dragged her into this room anyway. And then, as soon as we got in here, we heard your voice in the lobby. And we both were like 'Oh no!' and why were you home so early anyway, Seto? You're never here this early. Where was I? Oh yeah: So I pushed Serenity into the closet, and then you came and were like, 'Mokuba, what are you doing here?' and blah, blah, blah, you kicked me out and Serenity was still inside. So I was waiting outside your door this whole time, waiting for a chance to get Serenity out and then I heard your voice ask who she was, and so I realized you discovered her and I jiggled the doorknob really hard and that's how I got here."

Mokuba took a good two minutes to catch his breath, then he looked at his brother expectantly.

Serenity kept her lips sealed tightly together. What if Kaiba didn't believe Mokuba? What if he thought Mokuba was making that whole thing up?

Seto's silence was the scariest thing in the world for Mokuba and Serenity during those two minutes. His arms were crossed over his robed body as one of his hands supported his chin as he thought. He started pacing in a two foot radius when he finally turned around to Mokuba and asked

"All of what you just told me is true?" Kaiba stared at Mokuba, knowing that Mokuba could never lie to him, especially with the stare he was giving him. Mokuba gulped as he saw his brother look at him like that, but he nevertheless nodded slowly.

Kaiba then turned his attention to Serenity and muttered something about impertinence under his breath. Then he finally spoke again.

"You, out. Wait in the hallway. Mokuba? Get the mutt's phone number for me, and then let me talk to him. I want to tell him I have something that belongs to him."

Serenity moaned. This was not going to end well. Mokuba stared at his brother unbelievably.

"Well? What are you two waiting for? Leave! I have to change!" He exclaimed as he turned his back to the two of them.

Mokuba helped Serenity up and the two of them quietly left the room, but Mokuba got in a "Geez, Seto." before he left.

♥

Serenity had been waiting in the hallway outside Kaiba's room for ten minutes. Mokuba had quickly gone to dial Joey's number as soon as he asked Serenity what it was. When Seto arrived from his bedroom, fully dressed in his sweeping trench coat and gaudy black boots, he snarled at Serenity before he entered his home office, where Mokuba was waiting with Joey's number.

As Kaiba entered his office, Mokuba gave Seto a slip of white paper with numbers written on it. Mokuba made an attempt to leave, before Seto held him back from the door and informed him that he wanted Mokuba nowhere near that Wheeler. So Mokuba waited impatiently as Seto dialed the number written on the paper.

Seto placed the receiver to his ear as he leaned back in his chair. He had to dial the number twice before he heard an answer.

Joey Wheeler had been sleeping on the couch in his living room, a hard day of being bored at school tiring him out. That was when he heard the telephone ring. He ignored it at first, tossing and turning on the couch. But when the bell started to ring again, he finally decided to humor the caller. He fumbled on the table beside the couch, looking for the phone. When he finally got it, he whined into the receiver, "Wut?"

"I'm sorry, Wheeler, did I interrupt your daily bone-burying ritual?" the voice on the other end asked amusedly.

"Kaiba! What do _you_ want? I have betta things to do in my time den listen to ya talk!"

"I highly doubt that."

"Well, what do ya know, anyway, ya cold-hearted egotistical--"

"I know that I have something of yours here at my house."

"_Mine_? At _your _house? What would something of mine be doing there?"

"I could ask you the same thing. I don't want it here, take it away."

"How do I know you're not just pulling me into a trap? Hmm?"

"Just come here and get it, you insolent mongrel! I really do have more important things to do than to talk to you."

"Wut is it?"

"Believe me, mutt, it's something very…_precious_ to you."

"Fine, Kaiba! But it betta be important!" And Joey hung up the phone.

♥

Serenity was all alone in the hallway of Kaiba's mansion. She finally decided to wander up and down the corridor of rooms.

She saw part of another room opened just a crack, and, judging by the desk with Kaiba sitting at it, she could see that this was his office. He had a receiver to his face. He was talking to Joey on the phone, she knew it.

"--mongrel!" was all she heard Kaiba say to her brother before she decided to move on.

She came across many locked rooms, but finally, she came to the last door on the floor. It, like the office, was also opened just a little bit. Just from the little bit of the room, she saw, she could tell it was extremely pink. Strange, since two boys lived here.

She couldn't help herself. She knew she was being foolish, but she walked into the room, her hands fastened to her backpack straps.

Her first impression of the room was amazement. It was pink, definitely, but it was so precious.

The wallpaper was a soft, rosy pink with even lighter pink stripes. In between the stripes were darker pink roses and little white spots, which when Serenity went to examine them, were tiny white unicorns.

There was a white canopy bed with a curvaceous top that was adorned with pink bedding. Two white nightstands were placed on either side of the bed, both having an elegant, white lamp rest atop their surface. To her left there was a small white desk with a white chair and pink stationary sitting on top of the desk's surface. But what was even more amazing about the left of the room was the octagonal stage, probably no more than ten feet wide. It was made out of a soft brown wood, a refreshing change from the white furniture in the rest of the room. And it had white banisters on seven sides of it, the other side having a three-step staircase that lead a person onto the stage. At the back of the octagonal stage were three open closets (think the three top sides of a trapezoid). Each closet had dresses for little girls stuffed into them.

But what was even more impressive was the dress being modeled by a mannequin in the very center of the stage. This dress was definitely not meant for a little girl. The mannequin that wore it was a young lady, just about Serenity's height. The dress was like a tutu, with a pink sleeveless top that was decorated with greenish-golden swirls, resembling vines, going all over it. The bottom was made with fluffy netting that had gems embedded randomly across it. The netting started off as pink, then as it progressed farther away from the dress's top, the netting became a gardenlike green color. The ballet slippers the mannequin wore had the same pattern: the shoes were pink from the bottom, but eventually turned into green at the very top of the straps that reached the mannequin's knees.

Serenity felt a sudden urge to touch this dress, and, although she knew she was taking a big risk, stepped onto the stage at touch the tutu's top. It felt like silk.

"How beautiful," she breathed.

"What are you doing here?" Kaiba asked, leaning in the doorway. He had just finished his phone conversation with Joey, and he had wandered the hallways looking for Serenity. He couldn't believe she had the nerve to just walk into this room when she had just been embarrassed by being caught in another. Didn't this girl learn from her mistakes?

Serenity gasped and turned around. This habit of hers desperately needed to be stopped.

"The d-door w-w-as open, I sw-s-ear!" She exclaimed nervously as she started wringing her hands nervously. This, Kaiba had to believe since there was an alarm that went off every time the doors wasn't opened with its proper key, and he highly doubted Serenity had the key to this room.

Kaiba walked into the room, stepping on its light pink carpet, and leaned himself against the footboard of the canopy, staring at Serenity standing in front of him, in the middle of the stage. He wanted to yell some more at her for her audacity of coming into the room, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. This girl, standing there with that very special dress beside her…why did it also seem so familiar? It seemed today all Serenity could do was give Kaiba the sense that he had seen things and done things before that he couldn't remember he did.

When Serenity noticed Kaiba staring at her, she finally asked, "What is this room?"

Kaiba was shocked that she asked this question, but his face didn't show a sign of it. The answer to his question only he and Mokuba knew, but he started to speak anyway, revealing his secret to an outsider for the first time.

"My mother was an artist. I inherited many of her sketchbooks and liked to look through them. It was the best way to pass time at the orphanage."

The orphanage struck a bell in Serenity's mind, but she remained quiet and wanted Kaiba to go on.

"And one day I came across her sketchbook that was dedicated to this room. Every page was filled with this room's details, from the little roses on the walls to the clothes in the closet. When I was left this house from my stepfather, I took this empty storage room and designed it to be the very room my mother wanted." What he left out was that his mother had drawn a girl in the very center of the stage, and that girl drawn in the room was like a younger version of Serenity.

Serenity smiled. "And what about this dress?" She asked softly, trying to keep Kaiba as calm as she could.

"I don't remember where I saw that dress…It must've been in one of the magazines I came across," he said quietly, leaning farther against the footboard.

"No…I don't think you saw it in a magazine," Serenity answered as she stared in a trancelike state at the dress. "I remember seeing something like this too, somewhere. But I don't read very many magazines…But no…the dress I remember was much smaller."

"Yeah…" Kaiba had made a tailor make that dress based on a smaller one he remembered seeing somewhere.

Serenity laughed. "It looks like something out of a fairy book!"

Both of their eyes widened, and they, for no reason, started staring at each other. As if the word "fairy" had sparked something really old.

"It's a perfect room for a little girl. Maybe if you or Mokuba ever had a daughter--"

"I don't love," he answered automatically.

"That's not true. I've seen how much you care for Mokuba!"

"Well, he's family."

"And you think love is limited only to family members?" Which caused the two of them to stare at each other again.

They were like this for a few moments before they heard a voice in the foyer.

"Alright, Kaiba! I'm here, now wut did you say ya had of mine?"

Serenity bowed her head and sighed. Joey was here.

It took a moment, but Kaiba finally stood up and said, "Wait here," to Serenity as he walked out of the room.

♥

When Kaiba walked onto the top of his grand staircase, he smiled evilly at Joey, was standing at the very bottom of it.

"Well, Kaiba! I don't got all day!" Joey exclaimed, his fists raised in the air.

"Well, I'm surprised you actually came. Even I thought you would be smarter than that," Kaiba hissed.

"Wut do ya mean, Moneybags!" Joey asked angrily.

"Well, I lost a good deal today at KaibaCorp--"

"--That person was pretty smart, breaking a deal with you!"

"So **anyway** I was feeling a little low in confidence today--"

"--as if!"

"And seeing you just makes me feel so much more superior again, so thanks Mutt, you did your job. You may go now. Go on, shoo!" And Kaiba turned his back to Joey.

Joey was left kicking and screaming like Donald Duck. But eventually he simmered down and, after giving Kaiba a very colorful description of himself, Joey left.

After the guards had informed Kaiba that Joey's car had left, Kaiba said, "You can come out now, Wheeler."

Serenity walked out quietly. She had no idea what just went on, but she knew Kaiba had just done her a favor.

"Thank--" She started to say before Kaiba cut her off.

"Tell me, Wheeler, what time do you usually get home," Kaiba ordered as he stared anywhere but at her.

"Err…6:30 I guess. Why?"

"Does your brother worry if you're not home on time?"

"Yes…"

Kaiba checked his watch. It was ten to six. "Go out to the driveway and tell the chauffeur I'm sending you home. He'll be able to get you home before your brother."

Serenity stared at Kaiba for her second, again resembling a deer in headlights. But she ran down the stairs anyway. Once she got there, she ran back up the stairs and hugged Kaiba quickly, startling the two of them. Then she darted back down the stairs and out of the mansion.

Kaiba was still a bit surprised by what happened. He was left staring after her when Mokuba came out of Kaiba's home office.

"Seto, you just did something I'll never let you forget," Mokuba said amusedly, leaning on the staircases railing.

A moment passed when Mokuba finally said, "Something nice."

♥

♥

♥

Ok, see I had off today, so you readers are lucky that I got to finish nine pages of this chapter today. I was going to include a crucial Anzu and Kijin scene, but I felt the chapter was getting long so here's the part of the scene:

Preview:

****

She had trouble answering to "Anzu" for she had been Téa for so long, and as she looked to Kijin, she wondered how she was going to call the fairy standing before her "mother".

Oooohhhh…and good news: I've finished the first chapter of my new Seto/Serenity fic: "Talk of the Town". But since I want at least three chapters of it done before I post it, don't expect it to be up for at least another few months. Unless, of course, you guys want the fic up now.

R/R!

-Celestial Night


	8. The Talk and The Bug's Return

Well, this chapter was actually dedicated to my cousin because I just saw her over the weekend for the first time in like two years, and I overheard her saying that she wanted this fic to be updated. So thank her for the long-awaited update.

And, this chapter isn't as long or as funny as the others, but that's because it wasn't supposed to be. It's more of an explanation chapter.

**Maria-**Thanks for reviewing!

**Stella-**Same as above! Thanks for the review!

**ILoveHPAndChocolate-**I know…It takes me a while to update…but thanks for the review!

**Sapphire Dragon-**Thank you so much! Your reviews are so uplifting it makes me want to squee with delight! I'll try to have more confidence in myself…

**Crimson Breeze-**Welcome back! And thanks for the review!

**LazerWulf-**I really am honored that this was the first fic you read on this website and that you actually remembered. You're so loyal! Thanks for the review!

♥

♥

♥

While Serenity was riding the KaibaCorp limousine back home, Téa and Mai--or rather Anzu and Mai--sat contemplating in the brunette's bedroom.

"So," Mai said, breaking the silence, "Aunty Kijin found a cure." Although Mai didn't know it, she was scowling.

"Well, I think it was mom," Anzu responded. "Whoever gave me the message about the cure also gave me my wand, and mom's been the one whose had my wand all these years."

"True," Mai agreed, "but then who sent me that pop-up telling me not to bring Shizuka back?"

Anzu shrugged. "Why _wouldn't _anyone want Shizuka back? And who, outside our family, knows of our situation, anyway?"

Mai sighed. "I want my wand back, too."

"Mai!"

"What?" the blonde asked innocently.

"Try to stay on topic. I'm sure your wand will be returned to you soon enough, and hopefully we'll get our wings back, too," Anzu explained, her shoulders drooping. "So then we can be faeries again."

"But…" Mai looked up at her cousin slowly, her lavender eyes looking nervous for what she was about to say. "I kind of don't want to be a fairy again…"

Anzu looked up. "Well then, that makes two of us," she said as a small smile spread across her face.

"And," Mai started to say, "I don't want Shizuka to come back either!" Her voice had gotten stronger as she had finished the last phrase.

"I know!" Anzu exclaimed, clenching her fists at her side. "My mother would gush over her and completely forget that I even…" Anzu stopped as her eye caught sight of something _sparkly_ in the corner of her room.

"What is it?" Mai asked, following Anzu's gaze. She stared at the sparkles, that were literally appearing out of thin air, for a moment. As a figure started appearing out of the sparkles, Mai and Anzu stared at each other nervously.

"You think it's her?" Mai whispered. Anzu didn't answer. Instead, she simply stared at the tornado of sparkles that was becoming more and more visible as the seconds passed.

"You?" Anzu asked.

"Aunty Kijin?" Mai asked at the same time as Anzu.

An adult fairy finally walked out of the vortex of sparkles. Anzu and Mai stared at her in shock, but the adult fairy didn't seem the least bit disheveled.

"In the flesh," she responded, looking around the bedroom. Her eyes locked on Mai's.

"I have something for you," she explained, pulling a purple wand out from a bag attached to her side and throwing it at Mai.

"My wand!" Mai exclaimed as she excitedly grabbed the object.

"Anzu," Kijin said, acknowledging her daughter's presence. But she only stared at her daughter for a moment before she started staring around the room again.

Anzu didn't know what to say. After years of never seeing her mother, one would think that Anzu would be excited to see Kijin, but she wasn't. All she could think about was what her mother had called her. She had trouble answering to "Anzu" for she had been Téa for so long, and as she looked to Kijin, she wondered how she was going to call the fairy standing before her "mother".

Anzu shook her head and stared at her biological mother, opening her mouth to say something. However, before Anzu could say anything, Kijin shot a bolt of magic with her wand at Anzu's bedroom door. A magical lock appeared on the already locked door to ensure the privacy.

"Listen," Kijin said quickly, "we have to talk because we are currently running out of time."

♥

Serenity thanked the limo driver as she stepped out of the vehicle and onto the steps of her small house.

It was then that she noticed the big, red bug, which had been crawling all over her when she was in Kaiba's closet, sitting quite comfortably upon one of the concrete steps.

"This time," she told the bug through gritted teeth, "I'm gonna kill you." But just as she was about to swat at the bug, it flew up into the air and went straight at her eyes.

"Eww!" she screamed, shoving the bug away with one of her arms covering her face. After a few seconds, she looked up and noticed that there was no bug anywhere.

However, there were two little kids standing right next to her house's stoop, looking at her strangely.

"Lady, why were you hitting the air?" one of the kids asked.

"Did you see where that bug went?" she asked.

"We didn't see no bug, lady," the kid responded.

"Are you kidding me? It was HUGE!"

The little kid who had answered her whispered--although it was so loud the whole neighborhood could have heard it--to his friend, "Is she crazy?"

"No! And get away from my house if you think I'm so crazy!" And the little kid mumbled about how she really was in denial because she was so crazy as he walked away with his friend. Serenity shook her head and thought about the day she had had.

_First, I walk into the wrong classroom during school this morning, _she thought as she turned the key and the door opened, _but that seems like nothing compared to my meeting with Isis and then ending up in Kaiba's closet and looking like a total stalker-ish fan girl._

Serenity knew that she would probably end up jinxing herself, but she couldn't help but think: Could this day get any stranger?

She climbed up the stairs, noticing that Joey was indeed not in the house, just like Kaiba had promised. She practically shoved open the door to her room and toppled onto her bed as she swung off her backpack, which felt much heavier than usual. Serenity sat herself up again and brought her backpack close enough to open it. She sighed as the saw the Millennium Rod Isis had given her taking up a great deal of space in her backpack.

She took the heavy thing out of her backpack and stared at it for a moment. She traced her fingers along the metal, examining every groove and indent of the item.

_Isis said that this thing chose me as its keeper. But why? I hardly know anything about the ancient Egypt stuff that Yugi and the others are involved with. And from what Joey told me, there's got to be something special about me for me to have one of these things._

But as Serenity thought this, the "eye" of the Rod started to glow with a beautiful golden light. Serenity nearly dropped the thing on the floor when she saw it start to glow.

"There's nothing special about me! Stop glowing!"

♥

"Shizuka is a very special girl," Kijin explained, pacing the room.

"Yes, we remember you telling us that she was very powerful at the orphanage all those years ago," Anzu reminded, sounding bored although she should have been excited at the thought of having her cousin back.

Mai, who still busy making magical sparks come out of her wand, mumbled a distracted, "..Yeah…"

Kijin shook her head. "I don't think you understand _how_ much magical potential there is within her. Over the past few years I've been doing research on young faeries. It turns out that any fairy that was Serenity's age when the "accident"-"

"You mean how Shizuka turned herself into a human?" Mai asked innocently, causing Kijin to frown at Mai.

"Yes, Mai, that's what I mean. Anyway, Shizuka was only eight years old when she did that to herself, and that night, there was a full moon-"

"Oh yeah! The full moon was able to enhance her magic and make her spell permanent!" Anzu exclaimed. "And doesn't the full moon only affect the strongest faeries' magical powers?"

"Yes," Kijin said bitterly (she did not appreciate constantly being interrupted when she was trying to explain something as extremely important as this.) "But when I was doing research, I discovered something…Even when the strongest of the strongest faeries are only eight years old, the full moon won't affect them until they reach their adolescence."

"So?" Mai asked. "I don't see how that makes Shizuka exceptionally strong."

"Neither do I," Anzu added.

Kijin shook her head again. "Don't you see? The very fact that the moon was able to enhance her magical powers at such young age is clear evidence of the fact that the power within her is brilliant."

"Mother," Anzu ignored how weird it was to call Kijin 'mother', "you've _always _thought that Shizuka was brilliant. There's nothing new about that-"

"Anzu!" Kijin's voice was sharp and the two girls could tell she was restraining tears. "In a few weeks' time, there's going to a full moon here on earth. But it won't be just _any_ full moon. This full moon will mark the ninth anniversary of her being a human…and nine years would mean that most of her life was spent as a human. When that night comes and the moon touches Shizuka's skin, her body will make the decision whether or not it stays human or turns back into a fairy…"

Mai and Anzu's mouths were hanging open. "…umm…I guess the logical thing to ask would be how do we make sure that her body chooses to become a fairy again?" Mai asked at length.

Kijin smirked. "Simple. We give her wand back to her, and, if she's as powerful as I think she is, she'll be able to use her wand to keep the magic from leaving her body forever…"

"And once she does that," Anzu started to say as a light flashed in her eyes, "once her wand keeps the magic sustained in her body, the magic in her body will become alive again and will return her to her natural magical form, which is a fairy!"

"Exactly."

"Wait…I thought there was no magic in Shizuka's body since she was a human. How can it just come back if we give her wand back to her?" Mai asked, confused.

"The magic never really left Shizuka's body; it simply has been dormant ever since she cast that spell upon herself."

"Oh," Mai said quietly. "So when do you want us to tell her that she's a fairy, Aunty Kijin?"

"Well, you can't tell her that she's a fairy since that would be a lie. Tell her that she was born a fairy and I want you to do that as soon as possible!"

"So," Anzu said quietly, "if she doesn't sustain the magic within her on the night of the full moon, she'll stay a human, right?"

Kijin nodded slowly. "As we speak, the past--the _real_ past--is coming back. Everyone who was there the night that Shizuka turned herself into a human had forgotten all about Shizuka since I used my magic to make it look like she had never come to that orphanage and had been born a human. But now, as the full moon night approaches, everyone who was at the orphanage will slowly start to remember her and the events of that night."

"The Kaiba brothers," Anzu and Mai said quietly.

"Them, and of course, Shizuka." An awkward silence fell upon the room.

"When do we get our wings back?" Mai asked the fairy.

Kijin laughed. "When Shizuka turns back into a fairy, obviously!"

Anzu and Mai moaned.

Even though Anzu and Mai did not want to leave their human lives, they still wanted to have their wings back, even if it was only for a little while, just so they could remember what it was like to be a fairy.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Kijin asked excitedly. "Go tell Shizuka!"

♥

"Stop glowing!" Serenity ordered as she stuffed the rod into a shoebox that was already within another, bigger shoebox. Even through the boxes, she could clearly see the glow emanate through. She stuck her tongue at the object.

"You can glow all you want but it won't change the fact that I'm putting you under my bed!"

She took the item and shoved it under her bed. She had no use for it. For all she cared someone could've run off with it to Southern Africa; as long as she wouldn't see it again.

But little did she know that that was not the plan the item had in mind…

But even from under her bed, she could still see some of the Rod's glow. She wondered if the item was like a baby…Maybe it was hungry and glowing was its way of crying…But what did a rod eat?

Serenity shook her head. "Metal objects do not get hungry," she told herself. Nevertheless, she lifted the covers off of her bed and stared at the shoebox. "Do they?"

Moments later, she heard Joey come though the door. She ran downstairs and greeted her brother.

"Hey!" she cried as she ran up to him and gave him a hug. "You wouldn't believe the day I had!"

"I hate Kaiba," was the only response she received.

Serenity hugged her brother, "I know you do," she said, smiling.

Joey pulled back from the hug and looked at her. Something didn't feel right in Joey's mind. As Joey thought more and more about it, Serenity looked at her brother carefully.

"Everything alright, big brother?"

"Yeah…"

Joey shook his head again, but he couldn't help but feel like there was something missing from his brain.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Joey went to see who it was and was slightly startled to see Mai and Téa standing there, frowning.

"Hey guys. Everything alright?" he asked.

"Maybe," Mai replied. "Is Serenity home?"

♥

Seto Kaiba sat in the pink bedroom that he and Serenity had been in little over an hour ago. He had work to do, and he would scold himself later for not finishing it, but all he found interesting was staring at the pink and green dress that was in the center of the room's stage.

One certain day at the orphanage kept popping back into his mind, but he couldn't figure out why.

"There was a fairy," he said to himself quietly. Then he shook his head and ran a finger through his hair. Where did _that_ come from?

He had an abnormal day, he admitted. He shut off the lights in the room and walked out of it.

♥

♥

♥

**Preview:**

"**This isn't the mall," Serenity pointed out.**

"**Well that was just an excuse to get you away from Joseph long enough," Mai explained.**

"**Long enough for what?"**

"**To talk to you," Téa chimed in.**

"**About…?"**

"**About magic!"**

-Celestial Night


End file.
